It was only just a dream
by luvscience
Summary: Jessica shows up on Beca's doorstep devastated because Ashley broke up with her. As their personal and professional lives become intertwined, will something more develop between the two.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, still having writer's block on the ongoing fics, so here's yet another one started. Yes, I'm breaking up Jashley (or whatever the Jessica/Ashley ship name is) and yes, I'm going to make Ashley a bitch in this one (sorry Ashley) although current plans are you'll only see her in Chapter 2. I just hope Jashley shippers aren't as fanatic about the pairing as Bechloe shippers are or I'm going to have the 'I'm Falling to Pieces' fiasco all over again (and no, Ashley isn't going to cheat with Jesse, that's not what I'm saying). I'm doing this pairing because I think Jessica's voice is underutilized in the movies and I want her to sing duets with Beca (and I think Jessica and Beca would be cute together).

Some quick 'background' – this starts about a month after the girls get back from the USO tour. Amy, Chloe and Beca have moved out of their apartment as Amy is rich and moves into a bigger space, Chloe moved closer to her vet school and Beca found a place closer to the new studio she'll be working out of. Not much is different other than that. Oh, and Beca and Jesse broke up like in PP3, but Beca had determined at some point during PP2 (or just after) that she was bisexual (but I have plans to cover that realization in the story).

Enjoy (and please don't kill me)….

Summary: Jessica shows up on Beca's doorstep devastated because Ashley broke up with her. As their personal and professional lives become intertwined, will something more develop between the two.

Rating: M (I'm just going to start at M since I end up there any way, no matter how hard I try)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Pitch Perfect universe and I gain nothing but perverse satisfaction by writing this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca peeked through the peep-hole to see who was trying to knock her door down at midnight on a Saturday night. She was surprised to see Jessica standing on the other side of her door, wringing her hands together before bringing them up to knock again. Beca looked down at herself, wondering if she should change into something a little more presentable than her long pajama t-shirt. Then she shrugged to herself, Jessica had seen her in worse; heck she just saw her in something pretty similar less than a month ago in Rota, Spain.

Beca quickly opened the door when the knocking started again, startling the blonde, "Enough with the knocking Jessica, you'll wake up all my neighbors and you don't want that." Beca gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of waking up old Mrs. Nelson in 3B.

Jessica just stood there as Beca scolded her for knocking and Beca finally got a good look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hands were shaking. Beca gave a grim smile as she stepped back, "Why don't you come on in, you don't look so hot."

When Beca said that, Jessica nodded and the tears started falling as she moved into the apartment. Beca took one last look around the hallway to make sure nobody was going to open their door and complain. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Beca shut the door and turned to follow the blonde Bella into her apartment but was surprised to find the girl right there, having stopped as soon as she had gotten far enough into the apartment for Beca to close the door.

Jessica was standing there, looking at her with this pitiful look, making Beca feel uncomfortable. She wasn't really good at this working out what was wrong and consoling thing, she usually said the wrong thing and made it worse. She rubbed Jessica's shoulder awkwardly, "Ummm, Jess, don't take this the wrong way, but isn't there someone else you can talk to about this?" Jessica shook her head. Beca tried being more specific, "Chloe?" Another shake of the head. "Ashley?" A more dramatic shake of the head, with more tears falling. Beca swore to herself, thinking 'Shit, must have to do with Ashley then,' before continuing "Legacy?" Another shake of her head. Beca sighed, "You know I'm not good with this stuff, why me?"

Jessica moved in to hug Beca, letting her know through her tears, "Because you are the only one that ever saw _us_ , me."

Beca awkwardly hugged the taller girl back, "What do you mean, we all saw you. I mean you were a Bella for crying out loud."

Jessica just rested her head on Beca's shoulder, her shaking starting to subside now that she had someone she could talk to, "Yah, we were Bellas but we were just singers that you needed for the group, we were never really one of you guys."

Beca scoffed, "What do you mean, you weren't just a backup singer. Your voice is awesome, I even worked you into a little solo part in 'I don't like it, I love it'."

Jessica sighed, giving a little sniffle, "I know, thank you for that too, it was awesome. But that's what I mean, you never ignored us or talked around us, you always tried to include us. The other girls, not so much."

Beca sighed, "Seriously?" Jessica just nodded against her shoulder. Beca rubbed her back as she held her, "I'm sorry about that. I should have been paying more attention so that didn't happen."

Jessica stepped back out of the hug and gave a shrug, "It is what it is and I don't know if it would have mattered anyway." She looked sad again, "Can we go sit down? And I hate to be a bother, but maybe something to drink, preferably alcoholic?"

Beca nodded and led Jessica to her living room, motioning to the beat up couch. As she walked into the kitchen she called over her shoulder, "Beer or something stronger?"

Jessica leaned back against the couch, dropping her head back and looking vacantly at the ceiling, "Stronger if you don't mind."

Beca came back with a bottle of vodka, a pitcher of orange juice and a couple of glasses. Jessica sat back up when she heard Beca set everything down and gave a weak smile to the brunette. She leaned over and took one of the glasses and then filled it with about two inches of vodka, tipping it back and drinking it all at once. She grimaced as the alcohol burned down her throat, then she poured another two inches and then topped off the glass with orange juice, absently stirring it with her finger. She realized what she was doing and looked around for a napkin to clean her finger off with. Seeing nothing available, she did the next best thing. She stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked the mixed drink off of it. Beca smirked at the blonde, before making her own mixed drink and stirring it the exact same way.

When their drinks were made, Beca felt it prudent to remind her guest, "Alright, I'm warning you again that I suck at this stuff. I'll probably say the wrong thing, so no refunds."

Beca's attempt at humor caused a ghost of a smile to pass over Jessica's lips before she became somber again. Jessica looked at her, her eyes catching Beca's as she stared into them, "You don't suck at these kinds of things because you say what you mean, not just something that you think the other person wants to hear. That's what I need right now, some honesty."

Beca nodded at the blonde as she moved from the chair across from her to sit next to her on the couch. She gently rested her hand on top of Jessica's before responding, "That I can do. And for what it's worth, I'm glad you came to me." Jessica gave her a weak smile and then took another long drink. Beca gave a little chuckle, "Well, you better tell me what's up before you're too far gone to talk."

Jessica tried to give her a smile, but what came out was more of a grimace and a flood of tears, "Ashley kicked me out."

Beca quickly pulled the girl into a hug, all of her previous awkwardness at contact gone. She ran her hand slowly up and down the crying blonde's back, whispering soothing sounds. After she wrapped her head around the fact that the two girls she thought would always be together, weren't, she squeezed the blonde in the hug and whispered, "What happened?"

Jessica shrugged in her arms, "I don't know. I thought everything was going fine, we were doing fine. But I came home tonight and she said I needed to move my stuff out."

Beca leaned back, reaching out to wipe some of the tears off of Jessica's face, "Did she say why?"

Ashley looked down into her lap, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks despite Beca's best attempts to wipe them away. She gave a hitching breath, "She said we wanted different things. Our USO trip showed her how much there was out in the world and she wanted to see it all. After seeing what was out there she couldn't just be happy going to a dead-end job and singing in community theater."

Beca interrupted, "You sing in community theater?"

Jessica nodded, "When they do musicals I always try out."

Beca smiled, "That is so cool."

That earned something like a small smile from the blonde. It quickly disappeared as she continued, "She said she needed to grow up and move past the Bellas. I was a part of the Bellas that would always hold her back." She started sobbing, "I would never hold her back. I just thought we wanted the same things. She never told me she wanted something different." The rest dissolved into sobs as she fell into Beca's arms, crying into her shoulder.

Beca sat there holding the crying girl, racking her brain for the right thing to say. Nothing was coming to mind so she just held Jessica, letting her get everything out of her system. Jessica let out a heavy sigh as her crying subsided for the moment, sitting back from Beca she reached out for her glass, downing the rest of it in one go. Beca looked at her worriedly, "Maybe you should slow down a little Jess?"

Jessica poured herself another drink, "I just want to forget everything."

Beca took her hand, squeezing it, "I know Jess and I understand, I was more thinking about you not getting sick on my couch." Then Beca dramatically looked at the old couch, "Although it would probably improve this ugly thing." The unexpected comment caught Jessica by surprise and she let out a snort of laughter. Beca laughed, "A snort? Really?"

Jessica dropped her head back onto Beca's shoulder, but not before Beca caught sight of the first real smile she'd seen all night, "Fuck you Beca." Beca just laughed as she picked up her drink, taking a long sip, because she had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca woke up with a pounding head and a mouth full of cotton. Her back was also killing her and as she became more fully away of her surroundings she realized why; she was leaning over with her head on Jessica's hip while the blonde was laying on the couch, her head in Beca's lap. As Beca moved she heard a pitiful groan from the woman lying under her. Beca tried to smirk as she sat up, but the sudden shock to her head caused it to become a grimace.

Jessica brought her head up to her head, "Do you have to move so loudly?"

Beca chuckled and immediately regretted it, "I'm moving as quietly as I can."

Jessica groaned again, "Aspirin…please."

Beca held Jessica's head as she got up, laying it as carefully as she could back on the couch. She shuffled to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, knowing that the heavenly liquid would do as much for her hangover as anything else would. She grabbed two glasses of water as she moved back to the living room, setting one on the coffee table in front of Jessica. She shuffled to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet to grab the bottle of ibuprofen from its place of honor right in front. She shook out three of them, deciding this hangover required more than the recommended dosage. She popped them in her mouth and chased them down with half of the glass of water. She waited a minute to make sure that her stomach wasn't going to reject the water before shaking out three more capsules and putting the bottle back.

Beca knelt in front of Jessica, holding out the ibuprofen. When Jessica didn't respond to her leaning against the couch, Beca whispered, "Jess, I have some ibuprofen here."

Jessica peeked out of one eye, seeing Beca kneeling next to the couch. She moaned, "Nothing is worth this kind of hangover." Beca raised her eyebrow at the blonde. She crinkled her nose, "Not even Ashley. My aches have aches." Jessica sighed and sat up, taking the medicine from Beca and popping the capsules into her mouth, chasing them quickly with a couple of gulps of water.

Beca moved back to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a small sip of the scalding hot liquid making sure to only take a small sip so she didn't burn her tongue. She closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose as the deliciously bitter liquid moved over her taste buds and down her throat. She peeked into the living room, "I usually see you take cream in your coffee, but I wanted to make sure."

Jessica nodded, instantly regretting it, "If it's flavored cream, just cream. Otherwise, a little sugar as well, please."

Beca gave a non-committal "mmmmhmmmm" as she returned to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, noting she'd need more milk as she pulled the almost empty container out and added some to Jessica's coffee. She then added ¾ of a teaspoon of sugar, stirring it into the tan beverage. She moved back to the living room, setting Jessica's coffee down in front of her as she sat down next to her, taking a drink of her own coffee.

After a few minutes of silence, each girl in her own thoughts as the medicine started to kick in (or the coffee). Beca finally broke the silence, "Jess, if things don't work out today, do you have a place to stay?"

Jessica shrugged, "I hadn't thought that far ahead."

Beca kept her eyes focused on her coffee, forcing herself to not look up at the other girl because she was entering uncharted territory for her (up until now, she was always following the lead of one of the other Bellas, or probably more correctly, being drug along), "You can crash here for a while if you want."

Jessica's lips curled into a small smile, "You wouldn't mind?"

Beca shrugged, "I've kinda gotten used to living with people. Now that Amy and Chloe are off doing their own things, it seems quiet around here.

Jessica clapped her hands and groaned when the sudden movement worked its way past the medicine and caused her head to throb a little, "Shit, too soon to clap. Thanks Beca, I really appreciate it. I work from home most of the time though, that won't be a problem will it?"

Beca looked surprised, "Really? What do you do and how much space do you need?"

Jessica took a sip of her coffee before responding, "I do graphic design, so I need my laptop and I'd probably need the table to work out some sketches and brainstorm."

Beca smiled, "That is so cool. That shouldn't be a problem in terms of space, so…" Beca held her hands open at her sides, waiting for an answer.

Jessica smiled and nodded, "I'd love to stay here until I get my feet under me."

Beca nodded back, "Awesome."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, it's going to be an odd weekend for me, I have work, but the hours are really odd and spread out over the day. So I got laundry done and some writing. With these hours I only have a couple of choices…game, binge watch t.v. or write. Guess what I did today.

So…I apparently went there. I have more to say on that statement at the end in another author's note. Note, I got the girl's sizes off of the internet (assuming it's right about Anna's dress size being a 4) and approximating based on someone I know that is about the same size as Kelley.

Trigger warning: As mentioned in my last author's note, I'm making Ashley a bitch in this fic, so there is some form of cheating in this chapter. And before people start going on about how this is so OOC for Ashley (sorry, I'm a little sensitive over the roasting I got from 'Falling to Pieces'), this happens after PP3 and I've known a number of relationships that have had this type of thing happen to them (the two apparently so in love and then BAM, it's over). So, while you may think it's OOC, it's not out of the realm of possibility.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Pitch Perfect and am not trying to offend anyone, real or imagined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca knocked on the door to Jessica and Ashley's apartment, because even though it was still technically Jessica's she didn't feel right just barging in after Ashley told her to move her stuff out. Beca waited a few seconds and then knocked again, finally hearing movement in the apartment.

The door opened about half way and Ashley poked her head out. She recognized Beca immediately and let out a small huff, "Of course she sent you."

Beca's reply was curt, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ashley's eyes narrowed, "It's always Beca this and Beca that. You are all she ever talks about. So it figures she went to you."

Jessica moved from against the wall next to the door to look at her, "I wasn't that bad."

Ashley looked down at the floor with a slightly panicked expression the door opening all the way as her hands dropped to her side, letting out a muttered, "Shit." She quickly looked up at the two women outside the apartment, "Yes, Jessica, you were that bad. You can't let go of Beca and the Bellas and I'm tired of it."

Tears had started flowing slowly down Jessica's cheeks making Beca instinctively reach for her hand, giving it a squeeze. Jessica started pleading, "I can stop that Ashley, I can. But they have been such a big part of our lives for the past seven years we can't just ignore them."

Jessica was interrupted by a voice calling from inside the apartment, "What's taking so long with the pizza babe?" Just then a freckled redhead poked her head around the corner.

Jessica looked between the redhead and Ashley and back again, her mouth hanging open in shock. Beca broke the silence, her expression getting angrier the longer she talked, "Seriously, you couldn't even wait to find someone else? I mean you just broke up with her last night Ash."

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, looking at least a little guilty, "I figured it was like a band-aid, rip it off; get right back out there."

Beca shook her head, "So not cool, dude." Beca turned to the blonde who was trying valiantly to not break down in the middle of the hallway, "Jess, sweetie." Jessica looked up at her, tears streaming down her face, her lips pressed together until they were almost white. Beca continued softly, almost as if anything louder would break the poor girl, "Do you want to go in and get some things?" Jessica shook her head, emphatically. Beca continued, "Do you want me to go in and get anything?"

Jessica took in a shuddering breath, her voice hitching every couple of words, "Some clothes, please. I don't care what, but I need some clothes." She started losing it at this point, her words being exhaled through her sobs, "Suitcase," another hitching breath, "closet." Beca nodded, giving her hands a squeeze as she turned to go get her things. Just as Beca stepped away, Jessica's hand reached out and grabbed her arm, "laptop." Beca nodded again before pushing past the tall brunette in the doorway.

Beca found the suitcase easily and grabbed a few outfits from the closet along with some underwear, socks and other things Jessica might need. She grabbed the laptop and charger from the desk and put it in a messenger bag she found next to it. She looked around the room for anything that Jessica might need and couldn't see anything that couldn't wait a day or two.

Ashley was watching her from the doorway and Beca angrily pushed past her when she had collected everything. When Beca was a couple of steps past the taller girl she turned, glaring at her, "Just so you know, I don't think Jessica is the only one with a fascination with the Bellas. Your friend there looks a lot like a ginger Bella we both know." Ashley glared back, but didn't say anything. Beca finished with, "I'll be bringing her back tomorrow at 6 o'clock to get the rest of her things. Don't be here." Beca looked her up and down and then gave her a look of disgust before turning and heading out the door to find Jessica.

Beca didn't have to go far, as Jessica had only made it to the stairwell before she had collapsed, sobbing into her hands. Beca found her sitting on the top step, head in her hands, her breaths still had a little of that hitching sound you only get after crying your eyes out. Beca set the suitcase and messenger bag down on the landing behind her before sitting next to her, awkwardly wrapping her arm around the distraught girl. Jessica felt the arm slip around her side and instinctively turned into the girl holding her, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist and burying her face into her shoulder, a few tears starting up again even though the blonde willed them to stop.

Beca instinctively wrapped her arms around the blonde, her hands moving in a soothing motion up and down her back. She whispered, "Shhhh, I promise everything will be alright. Maybe not right away, but it will get better, I promise."

Jessica took a hitching breath as she pulled back to look at the brunette next to her, "You promise?"

Beca smiled as she cupped the blonde's cheeks, brushing the last stray tear away with her thumb and giving her an encouraging smile, "I promise."

The two girls sat there for a few moments looking at each other before Jessica whispered, "Ashley wasn't lying, I've always had a crush on you." Then she leaned in and softly kissed Beca, her lips brushing once, twice, three times before pressing more forcefully against Beca's soft lips.

Beca groaned as the kiss deepened, her hand gripping the blonde's cheeks a little harder, keeping her close as Beca's tongue ran over Jessica's lower lip, teasing her tongue out. Beca might have been more worried if the kiss had been sloppy and desperate, like Jessica was trying to get even with Ashley, but it wasn't. It was soft and sweet and very deliberate and let's be honest, Beca had been wondering what it would be like to kiss the blonde for a while. After a few moments, Beca broke the kiss, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, her hands moving to Jessica's shoulders to make some space between them. She looked up at the blonde, concentration etched across her face, "You know relationships that start under intense circumstances don't normally work."

Jessica stopped trying to bring their lips back together as a small smile blossomed across her face, "You just quoted 'Speed', I thought you hated movies."

Beca shrugged, "So I paid attention on Bella's movie nights. Besides…Sandra Bullock."

Jessica shrugged back, "And when have you ever been normal, Beca Mitchell?" She drew the shorter girl in for another kiss.

Beca pulled back long enough to answer, "Never."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessica lay with her head in Beca's lap and Beca slowly ran her fingers through the blonde's hair while they watched the X-files on Netflix. Every once and awhile when Beca's fingers kneaded a little more firmly, Jessica would let out a small moan. When Beca went to switch to the next episode, Jessica rolled so that she was looking up at the brunette, "So, what makes TV shows different from movies?"

Beca stopped what she was doing with the remote and looked down, "What?"

Jessica smiled, "You hate watching movies but you'll binge watch TV shows, what makes them different?"

Beca shrugged, "TV shows are less predictable. Sometimes the bad guy wins, sometimes nobody does. Take Glee for instance, if you went by traditional movie standards during season one you would think that Finn and Quinn will get together or at the very least Puck and Quinn, and yet they do and they don't. You never know what is going to happen."

Jessica laughed, "You should try soap operas some time then, they make Glee look tame."

Beca just glared down at her, "I only watch good TV." Both girls looked hard into each other's eyes before breaking out in laughter.

Beca sighed as she saw the time, "I think it's time for bed."

Jessica sighed back, "Fine." As she sat up, she glanced shyly at Beca, "Ummm, you know I noticed that you have a really comfy queen bed in your bedroom. It looks big enough to hold two people comfortably and this couch is really uncomfortable. I mean I woke up with a crook in my neck this morning and a sore hip."

Beca chuckled, "That probably had more to do with the stocky brunette that was laying cock-eyed over the top of you."

Jessica playfully slapped Beca as the shorter girl stood up, "You are not stocky, you're gorgeous."

Beca smirked, "Sure, this is coming from the…what are you, a size zero?"

Jessica playfully glared at the smaller girl, "I am not a size zero, and like you should talk, what are you?"

Beca shrugged, looking a little chagrined, "A size 4."

Jessica stuck her tongue out at the brunette, "See, we aren't that different in size, except you try and find jeans that are long enough in a size 2."

Beca laughed and held out her hand, "Fine, you can sleep in my bed." Then she gave a playful glare, "And I mean sleep."

Jessica held up her hands in mock surrender, "Yes, ma'am," before taking the offered hand.

The two girls got ready for bed with Beca getting done much sooner than Jessica, who seemed a little nervous. Beca held open the sheets for Jessica to slide under. Jessica slipped under the covers and then pulled them up, her hands gripped in the top edge, holding it like a shield.

Beca rolled onto her side, brushing the hair away from Jessica's face, "Talk to me Jess."

Jessica sighed, "It's just kind of hitting me again, the fact that my seven year relationship is over, just like that." Beca paused her hand, worried a little about where this was heading. Jessica seemed to sense the other girl's unease, turning slightly to look at her, "I don't regret anything that we did today. I really do like you Beca and if you're still willing to give whatever this is a try, so am I." She turned to look at the ceiling again, "Just be ready to deal with a very emotional blonde at times."

Beca resumed stroking her fingers along Jessica's hair, "Just as long as you're ready to deal with an emotionally distant hobbit at times." Beca was happy that her teasing tone brought a smile to Jessica's lips.

Jessica quietly asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Beca mumbled, "Mmmhmm."

Jessica turned to look at her, "Why didn't you and Chloe ever, I don't know…date, get together…ugggh, you know what I mean."

Beca shrugged, "We did."

Jessica spun onto her side, resting on her elbow and looking down at the smaller girl in shock, "What?"

Beca laughed at her response, "Yah, we tried dating for a little bit after Jesse and I broke up and we moved in together. Stuff happens when you share a bed." Beca wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde.

Jessica looked at her in shock, "You mean you two just had sex one night"

Beca laughed, "No, we only got as far as heavy petting with our clothes on and only after we had officially dated a couple of weeks." Then she looked a little confused, "Or does that count as sex because we both had orgasms? I get so confused on the difference between girls and guys."

Jessica continued to look at her in shock, "What happened? Why aren't the two of you still together and why do you two look like nothing has changed?"

Beca leaned up and brushed a kiss over the blonde's lips, "First, you don't have to worry, nothing like that will ever happen between us again. It started one night when we were lying in bed and Chloe joked that now that I was free from 'that damn Treble' she could finally date me. I looked at her and said 'Okay' and she looked about as shocked as you do. So, we started dating. As to what happened, we just didn't connect like that. We both realized we were better as friends than girlfriends. So we talked about it and agreed that although we love each other we didn't have those kinds of feelings for each other." She shrugged, "We gave it a try and it didn't work out."

Jessica looked down at Beca, "So I don't have to worry about Chloe?"

Beca shook her head, "Nope."

Jessica leaned down to kiss her, "Good."

When the kiss broke, Beca moved so that she rolled Jessica onto her back and she was leaning above her, "Jess, I want to be clear from the start. What I said earlier today is kind of a proven fact, most relationships that start under stress don't work out." Jessica started to say something, but Beca put her finger on her lips to shush her. Beca continued, "I'm going into this knowing that. I know I'm a rebound, and a quick rebound at that. But I still want to give this a try, because I think you are worth it. I've known you for seven years now and I've thought Ashely was a lucky girl for most of those seven years. But, and here's the but, I want us to be honest with each other. If it isn't working, we need to talk about it and hopefully if we don't work out we can still be friends when it's over, because I really don't want to lose you as a friend, especially now that I know that I mean something to you. But you need to be honest with me if you ever start having second thoughts or if it doesn't seem like we are clicking that way."

Jessica looked like she was about to cry again, tears welling up. Beca made quiet shushing sounds, trying to calm the blonde down. Jessica gave a watery smile to the brunette, "I promise to talk things out with you, even if I have to force you to talk when you're being 'emotionally distant'."

Beca gave a short nod. Jessica then rolled onto her side, her back to Beca. She looked over her shoulder at the brunette that was still leaning over her, "Can you just hold me?"

Beca nodded as she slid down next to Jessica, molding her body against the blonde's back. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl and pressed her nose into the junction of her neck and shoulder. She moved to plant a small kiss there before she whispered, "Good night, Jess."

She received a sleepy, "Good night Beca."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yes, a second author's note…yay, you! So, I had envisioned a kiss scene similar to what's here (Jessica kissing Beca out of the blue) but later in the story, like after a couple of weeks, or after they sing together, or some place other than here. But apparently, my fingers thought differently and Jessica wanted to kiss Beca now and then the Speed quote came to mind (yes, I know it's not the exact quote). It's fast and who knows if that will come back to bite me (and the girls) in the ass later in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Aright, so the rollercoaster that is Jessica's life continues in this chapter, but I'm hoping we can get on with mainly just the two girls from this point on (although I'm thinking about a couple of 'angsty' things for future chapters). The protective nature of Beca came on suddenly as I was writing it, I needed something to fit there and I just watched a clip of 'The Blind Side' were they were talking about Michael's testing high on protective instincts, so I went with it…and it sets something up for a future scene.

Thanks to all the lovely readers and reviewers, follows and favorites. I really appreciate you all.

Disclaimer: The entire Pitch Perfect franchise is owned by someone other than myself and I thank them for making that universe available to us all. I just dabble in it from time to time for my own perverse pleasure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca woke to the sounds of someone moving around her kitchen. She ran her hand over her face, clearing the sleep from her eyes and looked at the clock. She wasn't too disappointed, it was only fifteen minutes before her alarm was set to go off, although she did normally hit snooze twice before she got out of bed. She moved to the edge of the bed, swinging her feet over the side and put her elbows on her thighs so she could rest her head in her hands without falling over.

Just then Jessica walked in, "I thought I heard someone moving around in here."

Beca grumped, "How long have you been up?"

Jessica shrugged, "About an hour, I tend to get a lot done early in the morning when it's peaceful." Jessica handed Beca a cup of coffee, "I'm pretty sure you take it black all the time, but if you want me to go put something in it…"

Beca took the cup, inhaling the wonderful aroma, "Mmmmm….black is just perfect." She took a sip of the heavenly brew before looking up at the blonde still standing there a little awkwardly, "Perfect, thanks Jess." Then she began patting the bed next to her, inviting the other girl to join her.

Jessica sat down and Beca immediately leaned over, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist while leaning her head against her shoulder. The simple gesture, put any doubts that Beca was having second thoughts to rest. She sighed as she tipped her head to the side, leaning it against Beca's her body relaxing for the first time all morning.

Beca's alarm picked that moment to go off, causing Beca to shoot a death glare at it before she moved over and turned it off. Jessica got nervous again, "Oh my God Beca, I woke you up didn't I? I thought I was being quiet, I'm so sorry."

Beca took a second to process what Jessica was rambling about and when it finally registered she reached up and rested her finger over the blonde's lips, effectively shushing her. Beca leaned in and kissed her softly, "You didn't wake me Jess." Then she shrugged, "Well I think you might have, but not in the way you think." Jessica looked confused, so Beca elaborated, "I think it was the fact that you weren't in bed that woke me up. My body was expecting you to be there and when you weren't, it woke me up. You were so quiet I barely heard you in here."

Jessica ran her thumb over Beca's lower lip, "You woke up because I wasn't in bed? This was our first night together."

Beca sighed, "Well I should probably let you know two things about me. First, I'm a little protective; some might say over-protective. This applies to when I sleep too. You'll always find me as the big spoon when we sleep, never the little spoon. I get claustrophobic. I know, it's weird that I can only sleep when I'm holding the person I'm sleeping with. The second thing is related to the first, I'm also a little jealous." Beca shrugged, "Combine my protective streak with a little insecurity, and viola, jealousy."

Jessica frowned, "So does that mean I can't get up early or I'll wake you up?"

Beca gave a light laugh, "No silly, I wouldn't ask you to do that."

Jessica's frown remained, "Well I don't want you waking up every morning when I do, I know how cranky you get when you're woken up too early."

Beca took another sip of her coffee before responding, "Just let me know that you are getting up."

Jessica's forehead crinkled in confusion, "Won't that wake you up?"

Beca shrugged, "Not really. My mind seems to register that everything's okay and I don't wake up."

Jessica looked unconvinced, "You know this will work for a fact?"

Beca laughed, "I had to share a bed with Chloe for three years, trust me, it works."

Jessica frowned again, "I know it's silly, but I get jealous when I hear about you sleeping with Chloe."

Beca reached up and pushed lightly on Jessica's cheek until she was looking at her, "You get jealous of Chloe? You slept with Ashley for seven years and you finished each other's sentences. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Jessica sighed, "I didn't think of it that way. And I also know I don't have to be jealous of Chloe, but I saw what you two had without the dating and I can't stop worrying that I can't compare to her."

Beca pulled the blonde's head down and kissed her forehead, "And I'm not worried about not living up to your expectations of what a relationship is supposed to be like? You had someone that you talked to, that shared her feelings…me, not so much into that sharing feelings thing."

Jessica's face drew into a frown that threatened to dissolve into tears, "Obviously she didn't share all of her feelings with me."

Beca set her coffee cup down on the night stand before pulling the blonde into a hug, "Hey, let's not think about any of that. Let's focus on this…do you like me?"

Jessica nodded against Beca's shoulder. Beca smirked, "I couldn't hear that."

Jessica gave a weak chuckle, "Yes, I like you."

Beca smiled, "And I like you. So let's just start there and deal with anything that comes up."

Beca groaned as she pulled back from their embrace, "And, it's time for one of us to get ready for work."

Jessica laughed and gave her a pat on the leg, "Up and at 'em, Tiger."

Beca playfully scowled at the blonde before hopping up on the bed on all fours and growling. She then pounced on the girl next to her, wrapping her in her arms and playfully nipping at her neck, much to the delight of Jessica (if the bubbly laughter was any indication).

Beca then sighed and gave Jessica a soft kiss, "Okay, I really do need to start getting ready."

Jessica gave her a light peck back, "I know, but just think, I'll be here when you get home."

Beca rolled over onto her back, rubbing at the back of her neck, "Yah, about tonight."

Jessica rolled over, resting her arm on Beca's chest, looking at her concerned, "What about tonight?"

Beca gave an apologetic shrug, "I told Ashley we'd be over at 6 to pick up your stuff."

Jessica started to panic, "No, no…I don't think I can see her again, not after yesterday."

Beca pulled her down into her embrace, slightly rocking the panicking girl. She whispered, "Don't worry, I told her not to be there when we came, and if she is we'll just leave and come back another day when she isn't."

Jessica sighed, "No, we'll just do it tonight regardless. I'm tired of this fucking emotional rollercoaster. The sooner we get that done, the sooner we can get on with this part of our lives."

Beca squeezed her harder, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head, "That's my girl."

Jessica sighed into the embrace, "Mmmmm, I like the sound of that." After enjoying their closeness for a few more seconds, Jessica reluctantly sat back up and gave Beca a push, "Now, get your cute ass ready for work."

Beca chuckled as she rolled out of bed, "Yes dear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca walked into the kitchen about 45 minutes later, stopping to place a small kiss on Jessica's cheek as she worked at the kitchen table. She continued on to the coffee pot, refilling her cup before grabbing a breakfast bar. She sat across from Jessica and ate her 'breakfast', watching the blonde work.

Jessica felt the brunette staring at her, so she tipped her head enough that her eyes met Beca's, "Yes?'

Beca just tipped her breakfast bar at her, "Nothing, you're just cute when you work."

Jessica shook her head as she got up and walked around the table, sitting in the shorter girl's lap and wrapping her arms around Beca's neck. She sighed, "You are going to be very distracting, aren't you?"

Beca looked insulted, "What, I was just sitting here."

Jessica smiled, "I know and it's very distracting, especially when you call me cute."

Beca smirked, "I can stop."

Jessica leaned down, stopping a fraction of an inch from Beca's lips, whispering, "Don't you dare." Then she brought their lips together in a slow, soft, lingering kiss that left both women wanting more. Jessica pulled back with a soft sigh then moving back in to give Beca a light peck. She slid off of her lap and moved back to her chair.

Beca looked at her with a slightly stunned expression, "How could you do that to me?"

Jessica looked at her innocently, "Do what?"

Beca shook her head, "Do that and then just walk away."

Jessica shrugged, "Do what?"

Beca growled, "Leave me wanting more."

Jessica looked coyly across the table, "Well, you need to go to work and I wanted to give you something to look forward to so you'd rush home after."

Beca shook her head in resignation, "You, woman, are going to be the death of me, I can tell that already."

Jessica blew her a kiss, "But what a fun death it will be."

Beca grumbled, "Speak for yourself."

Jessica's laugh followed her as she took her cup to the sink and rinsed it out and dropped the empty wrapper into the trash. She moved behind Jessica, bending over to kiss her cheek, "Remember you need to meet me at 6 tonight at your old place. I'll make triply sure that I'm not late so you don't have to deal with it yourself."

Jessica reached up and squeezed one of Beca's hands, turning to look up at her, "Don't worry, I'll be there." Beca gave her a smile and then a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her bag and rushing out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca wasn't running late, she was just running later than she wanted to be, okay so she was literally running so she wouldn't be late. She had every intention of leaving at 5 so that she'd be at Jessica's old place way before Jessica arrived. But DJ Khaled and Theo came in at 4:30 to talk about a potential new project they were thinking about putting her on. Beca had to profusely apologize at 5:20 for rushing out the door because there was someplace that she _really_ needed to be.

She ran up to the outside of the apartment building to find Jessica coming out and grabbing a stack of collapsed boxes out of a mini-van parked at the curb. Jessica heard the slap of feet on the pavement and turned to see Beca running towards her. Beca stopped at the curb in front of the blonde, leaning over with her hands on her knees, trying desperately to catch her breath. Jessica smiled, "5:58, at least you're not late."

Beca just lifted one hand and flipped the girl off. When she thought she could speak, she lifted her head and gave a half-hearted smile, "Who thought I'd ever miss Bellas cardio."

Jessica laughed at that before handing the smaller girl the last of the boxes. Beca gave a quizzical look at the mini-van, one eyebrow arched. Jessica just shrugged, "I rented it for the day. I thought about a truck, but I wanted to be able to have everything inside and lockable."

Beca shrugged back, "Good thinking." Then she turned towards the building, looking up towards the fourth floor, "Alright, let's get this party started."

Beca walked into the apartment to find a large pile of items in the living room. She turned to Jessica, "How long have you been here?"

Jessica laughed mirthlessly, "About five minutes before you got here. This is Ashley's attempt to make sure I don't take anything that she wants."

Beca moved over to wrap her arms around the blonde, her lips resting against her cheek. She broke the hold after about a minute, finishing with a light kiss to her lips. Then she turned to the pile on the floor, "Alright, how about I start boxing this stuff up and you go look around for anything that might have been 'missed'." (she actually used air quotes around the 'missed'.)

Jessica smiled, "Great idea."

Beca gave Jessica's ass a little pat as she walked away, the blonde turning and giving her a playful glare before laughing as she turned into the bedroom. Then Beca started packing, grabbing one of the collapsed boxes and opening it before taping off the bottom seam. She scanned the pile in front of her, looking for things that seemed like they would go together before putting them in the box. Every few minutes, Jessica would walk out and place something else in the pile to be packed up.

Finally Jessica stood over the pile, her hands on her hips, "There, I think that's everything."

Beca looked up, "Call it the pessimist in me, but did you look everywhere? I mean if she really didn't want you to have something she thought you might take, she'd probably hide it where you wouldn't look."

Jessica looked at the pile that was still left to be packed and then looked around the apartment. She sighed, "If I'm missing anything that was sentimental to me when we unpack I'll come back for it. If I don't remember it then, it must not have been that important to me."

Beca unfolded herself from the floor, standing up next to the taller girl and pulling her into a hug. She slowly ran her hand up and down the blonde's back as the weight of what was happening hit her again.

Jessica shook herself out of her thoughts, pushing Beca back to arm's length and giving her a smile, "Why are we here being sad, on to bigger and better things, right?"

Beca reached up and took her hand off of her shoulder, squeezing it in support, "Well, you are bigger than me and I'm definitely better, so…." she held her hands out in an exaggerated shrug.

Jessica laughed as she dropped to the floor, grabbing a box and starting to pack it. Beca watched her friend, girlfriend?, for a moment to make sure she was going to be alright. Beca finally sat when Jessica turned her head up to her and arched her eyebrow before making a motion with her head towards the things left to be packed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, I'm rewarding the faithful few who have decided to read this story even though it's not one of the common pairings…with another chapter right away (it was a very slow, boring day, so lots of writing)…yay, you guys. So another day of a little bit of insecurity and a lot of fluff for the two girls

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect is owned by someone other than me, I understand this. I really do like writing about the girls though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls didn't get everything into Beca's (their?) apartment until about 10 and they were both beat. Beca looked at all of the stacked boxes spread out around the living room and then at Jessica, "Why don't you find anything that you need immediately and then we'll worry about unpacking the rest tomorrow."

Jessica gave a little half-hearted shrug, her insecurities sinking their teeth into her again. Beca noticed the fallen look on Jessica's face and walked over to her, taking her hands and dipping her dead down to catch the blonde's eyes, "What is it Jess?"

Jessica just looked down, not wanting to look into Beca's eyes, "Well, I was just thinking I probably shouldn't unpack most of the stuff. You know, save time for when I find my own place."

Beca moved the two of them over to the sofa and sat down. Then she pulled the unsuspecting blonde into her lap, earning her a squeal. She wrapped her arms firmly around the other woman before speaking, "Well, let's look at this logically. It's going to take at least a month to find a place you can afford in this market. By that time, we'll probably be well on our way to…" she motioned between them, "and I'll be so used to you being here that it would really disrupt my routine if you left."

Jessica smirked, "So, you're saying that I should just plan on moving in now so it doesn't intrude on your life in a month or two."

Beca shrugged, "Pretty much. Well that, and I want you to stay."

Jessica smiled at the smaller girl, "There, was that so hard to say?"

Beca smirked sarcastically, "You have no idea." But she softened the statement by pulling Jessica down into a soft kiss.

Jessica reveled in the kiss for a moment before pulling back and giving the brunette a look, "Alright, if you're sure. But if we aren't…" she motioned between them, "yet, and living in the same space isn't working, you promise to let me know."

Beca shook her head at the blonde, "I ask you to move in with me and _that's_ how you answer?"

Jessica looked at her, trying to decide if she was joking or not, "That was you asking me to move in with you?"

Beca gave a self-depreciating shrug, "Emotionally distant, remember. Sorry, I'm a little new and definitely awkward at this stuff."

Jessica curled herself around Beca like a cat, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. She leaned forward and planted a couple of soft kisses on the smaller girl's neck. When that seemed to relax the brunette, Jessica responded with, "I'm sorry Becs, I'm so used to your sarcastic side I didn't realize. If I _had_ realized I would have given a less defensive answer."

Beca's arms moved to hold the cuddling blonde tighter, her hands moving aimlessly along her body. She leaned her head against Jessica's, "So, Jessica Smith, would you like to move in with me?"

Jessica gave a small smile as her arms just wound further around Beca, "I'd love to."

Beca nudged Jessica's head with her own until the blonde looked up at her. Beca gave her a dazzling smile, "Perfect." Then she leaned down slowly to take Jessica's lips in a long, slow kiss, her lips lazily moving this way, then that over the taller girl's, her head tipping to one side, then the other. After a few moves of her lips, Beca's tongue started flicking out to lick lightly over Jessica's lips, earning her a small moan. Jessica's tongue finally started moving to meet her own and the kisses deepened, Beca's hand sliding down to cup Jessica's ass, squeezing it as her tongue fought for dominance with the blonde's.

The two girls remained locked in their passionate embrace, enjoying each other's lips while their hands roamed over clothed bodies for fifteen or twenty minutes before Beca pulled back and rested her forehead against Jessica's chin, both girls panting slightly. Beca smiled to herself as she just sat there, leaning against the blonde. Finally, she moved back and brushed a quick kiss over the other girl's lips before starting, "Jess, while I really want to do more than this." She looked down and blew out a slow breath, "A lot more." She looked back up at Jessica, "I think we need to wait a little bit before going any further."

Jessica smiled back at her, "I understand Becs. This is moving a little fast," she quickly added, "and I'm so okay with how this is going." She then winked at the smaller girl, "But hopefully we don't have to wait too long, 'cause momma has needs." She ground her hips against Beca to emphasize her point. Then she leaned down and whispered in Beca's ear, "And I've been fantasizing about what's under your clothes for so long that I don't know if I can wait much longer."

Beca kind of stuttered out, "But…but…"

Jessica winked at her, "Everyone has fantasies, Becs."

Beca leaned her head against Jessica's chin again, shaking it slightly, "Fuck. You are seriously going to be the death of me."

Jessica smiled and planted a small kiss on her forehead without having to move, "I hope not, 'cause I really like you."

Beca sighed, moving her head to rest on Jessica's chest, her arms hugging her tighter, "That's good, because I really like you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessica woke early the next morning, rolling onto her back and stretching slightly. She smiled to herself as the arm and leg that were draped over her moved, trying to pull her tighter against the body they belonged to. While Jessica didn't move, the brunette next to her did, cuddling tighter against her and giving her a lazy kiss on the neck. This kiss sent little shocks through her body that she couldn't do anything about, so she rolled over to face the woman who was currently snuggled against her and brushed a light kiss over her lips, "Becs, I'm gonna get up and get some work done."

Beca's arm squeezed tighter for a second and then she mumbled a sleepy, "M'kay," before rolling over and tucking her hand under her chin and pulling her knees up to her chest.

Jessica smiled down at the sight in front of her, badass Beca Mitchell looked like a damn little puppy when she slept. Jessica's heart beat faster, realizing just how bad she really had it for the little DJ, well singer/producer now. She knew she had always had a crush on the woman, but now that she was here, actually with her, she realized that those feelings ran a bit deeper than she thought.

She sighed to herself as she got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to start some coffee. She always was one to fall hard and fast for people. As she leaned against the counter waiting for both the coffee to finish and her laptop to boot, she wondered if this was a terrible flaw? Sure, it meant that she got her heart broken a number of times in high school, but what girl didn't. Then it led her to Ashley and although that ended badly, they did stay together for almost seven years. The coffee finally finished, ending her internally musings. She finally decided it really didn't matter, she was who she was and she'd deal with the fallout whenever it happened, but for now she was just going to enjoy whatever time she had with Beca.

She sat down at the table and loaded her design programs and opened her latest project. She lost herself in her work until she heard Beca's alarm go off. She stretched and looked at the clock, surprised at how long she had been working. She heard a hand smack the alarm clock and smiled to herself, grabbing a second cup and filling it with coffee. She stopped in the doorway to Beca's (their?) bedroom, taking in the site of a grumpy Beca with her head under her pillow.

Jessica called out from the doorway, "Wake up sleepy head, I brought coffee."

Beca held up a hand, her head still buried under the pillow and made a motion to give her said coffee. Jessica laughed as she sat on the edge of the bed, "Nope, not until I see that pretty face."

Beca lifted the pillow and stuck her tongue out at the blonde before burying it again and holding her hand out. Jessica gave her a little shove, "Get up here and give me a kiss, I brought you coffee. It's the least I deserve."

Beca huffed and pulled her head out from under the pillow, flipping over and plopping onto her back with her head on the right side of the pillow. She looked grumpily at Jessica, "Fine, but you have to come down here for it."

Jessica could compromise. She took a sip of Beca's coffee, watching the brunette's eyes widen in shock, before she leaned down and kissed her. When their quick kiss broke, Beca stuttered out, "You…you drank my coffee."

Jessica shrugged, "You didn't come up and kiss me."

Beca sat up and pulled the blonde into another kiss, keeping them nose-to-nose when she finished. Her smile betrayed any sense of annoyance, "You are so demanding."

Jessica leaned in, giving her a quick peck, "You have no idea. Now here's your coffee, I don't want to have to deal with a grumpy Beca all day." Beca playfully pushed her temple against Jessica's, knocking her head to the side as she took the offered coffee.

Beca sighed blissfully as she took her first sip, "Would be better if it was a full cup."

Jessica shrugged as she lay back on the bed, watching Beca drink her coffee and fully wake up. Beca twisted her body and leaned on one arm, looking down at the blonde, "So, good morning so far?"

Jessica nodded, "Should be finished with one client's newsletter this morning and then will just have to update their website with the new graphics. That puts me ahead of schedule, so I figured I might go shopping this afternoon and pick up some food and things."

Beca gave a little frown, "You don't have to do that. At least you don't have to do it by yourself."

Jessica ran her hand up and down Beca's arm, "I just want to pick up a few things, like some decent creamer." She looked pointedly at Beca's cup of black coffee, "Some people have no taste and drink that stuff without it."

Beca smirked, "I have great taste, I like you."

Jessica smirked back, "You have great taste in women; drinks, not so much."

Beca laughed as she set her coffee down on the night stand, dropping down to lean against Jessica, "I do have great taste in women, don't I?"

Jessica leaned up and kissed her, "Yes, you do." Then she pushed up on Beca so they could both sit up. She turned towards her, "So, tonight when you get home we'll start unpacking my stuff."

Beca grabbed her coffee again, turning back to Jessica, "You can start unpacking before I get home, you don't have to wait for me."

Jessica shrugged, "It's your place and I know some people can be particular about their stuff and how they like things arranged. So I'd feel a little better if we did it together."

Beca reached for Jessica's hand, squeezing it, "I meant what I said yesterday. I want you to stay here, which means it's your place too."

Jessica smiled at that, "I know Becs, it would just make me feel better if you were here."

Beca shrugged, "Alright, we'll unpack when I get home then. Then we'll get some of your stuff out and start making this place yours too."

Jessica looked down at her lap, "I'd just settle for it being ours." Jessica started to panic after saying it, her thoughts from this morning fresh in her mind. She was moving too fast for Beca.

Beca set her coffee cup down again, moving to straddle the blonde's waist. Her hand slid up to cup Jessica's jaw, bringing her head up to look at her, "Jess, it is our place, technically. But there has to be some of you in it before it can be ours. So let's start by putting some of you in it and then we can begin to make it ours." She placed a gentle kiss on her lips before continuing, "We'll get your things out and see if there is anything we need or want to finish things up. Then we can go shopping this weekend and buy some of 'our' stuff."

Jessica just leaned against Beca and nodded, trying unsuccessfully to keep the happy tears from falling. Beca noticed the tears and brushed one away with her thumb, "Hey, what's with the tears baby?"

Jessica looked at her with something approaching love, "I just…you are…" she blew out a long breath, "you just amaze me and I'm so happy right now."

Beca smiled down at her and brushed her thumb over her lower lip, "Good, I'm happy too." Beca pulled her in for another kiss giving a forlorn sigh, "And I'm glad you're happy…but unfortunately one of us actually has to leave the house for work." She slid off of Jessica's lap and grabbed her coffee before heading to the bathroom to get ready for her day.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yes I suck. First for focusing yet another writing session on this fic instead of one of my others and second, for leaving it like that. Yes, that is an actual shower curtain. Yes you can get matching music themed soap dispensers and toothbrush holders.

Note – this chapter is definitely M. Although it's a pretty common scene for my writing, except for the last part

Disclaimer: Don't own Pitch Perfect. Don't get anything monetary for writing this. Typical disclaimer stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week flew by and before both girls knew it, it was the weekend. They got most of Jessica's stuff situated in the apartment and the first thing that Jessica insisted on was that they actually decorate the bathroom instead of just having a white shower liner and towel on the floor for a bath mat. Beca just looked a little chagrined as Jessica scowled at her for, as she put it 'living like a Neanderthal'.

Jessica looped her arm through Beca's as they strolled through various stores, looking for the perfect fit for their bathroom. Jessica reiterated, "It has to be something that fits both of us. We aren't just doing this for me. Remember you said that we were making this 'our' apartment."

Beca leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Yes dear." Jessica turned and gave her a little scowl. Beca smiled at her, "I'm just teasing Jess. We'll find something that fits us."

They were walking down the bathroom aisle at the fifth or sixth store when Beca stopped. Jessica turned to see what she was looking at and then reached out and pulled the shower curtain out to get a better look, whispering, "Oh my God, that's perfect."

She looked over at Beca, who nodded, "Fitting, given our lives when we met and where we're at now." Beca grabbed the other corner of the display curtain, holding it more open so they could see the full effect. It had a New York skyline across the bottom along with clouds and some designs in the sky, all in grayscale. Printed across the sky in black was 'Music is my true love' and then there was a pair of red headphones with their cord snaking through the sky as the only real color on it. Beca nodded again, "I think this is the one."

Jessica leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Our first joint purchase for the apartment."

Beca laughed, "You are so silly sometimes."

Jessica shrugged, "So I like planning a life with you."

Beca looked at her a little funny, "So, planning a life with me?"

Jessica shrugged again before moving behind the smaller girl and wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Beca's shoulder, "So sue me, I know what I want and go after it with everything I've got. And I definitely want you."

Beca squeezed Jessica's forearms with her own, turning to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, "That actually makes me feel pretty good. So plan away, Miss Smith."

Jessica gave Beca another squeeze before kissing her one last time on the cheek. She pulled one of the shower curtains off the rack and then started to look around for a matching bath mat and some accessories. The girls ended up getting the shower curtain, a matching bath mat and towels, a music themed soap dispenser and toothbrush holder set, and a couple of small pictures for the walls.

The girls stopped at the grocery store on the way back to the apartment, laughing and teasing their way through the aisles, learning a little bit more about the likes and dislikes of the other. They had a mock argument in the condiment aisle, as Jessica stopped Beca from picking up the chunky peanut butter. Beca looked at her like she was about to lose her hand and Jessica groused, "You can't be serious, chunky peanut butter?"

Beca jerked her hand loose and grabbed the jar of peanut butter, moving to put it in the cart. Jessica grabbed it from her hand and put it quickly back on the shelf, grabbing a jar of creamy peanut butter and moving it towards the cart. Beca grabbed her around the waist, pushing the cart out of her reach, "Don't you even think about putting that garbage in our cart."

Jessica laughed as she tried to reach the cart, but the little brunette was stronger than she looked. Jessica resorted to tossing the plastic jar at the cart, but a little jerk by Beca at the last instant threw it off course. Both girls fell against each other laughing as the plastic jar bounced off of the side of the cart and then bounced twice on the floor before rolling half way down the aisle. Beca turned to find a few people staring at them and she just kind of shrugged her shoulders and glared until they looked away. Jessica watched her and then as Beca turned back towards her, she gave a quick kiss to her cheek, whispering in her ear, "You're terrible." Beca just smiled and grabbed a jar of chunky peanut butter off the shelf and dropped in the cart next to the jar of creamy.

The girls quickly put their groceries away when they got home so they could focus on their new bathroom. Beca put up the shower curtain while Jessica filled the soap dispenser and organized the sink. Then Beca held up the pictures while Jessica studied them until she thought she had them where she wanted them. Then she held them up for Beca to see if she agreed. When they had the pictures where they wanted them, Beca grabbed the removable hangers they had purchased to put the pictures up. They finished with the bath mat and towels. The two girls stood in the doorway, arms around each other's waist and admired their work. Jessica sighed happily, "There, now I'm happy. We have something that is ours. The rest can happen whenever."

Beca looked at the blonde and then turned to her, her arms slipping around her waist easily. She leaned up and kissed her. When the kiss broke, she sighed, "Does it make me a bad person if I don't want to wait any longer?"

She was startled as she was aggressively pressed back against the bathroom door, Jessica's lips hungrily kissing hers. Jessica's hands were eagerly tugging the hem of Beca's shirt up when she broke the kiss, muttering, "Fuck, took you long enough."

Beca looked into Jessica's blown pupils and didn't even respond, her hands going to Jessica's face and pulling her into another hungry kiss. Jessica pulled back long enough to tug Beca's shirt over her head and her lips descended on the brunette's neck, trailing wet kisses down the porcelain skin before the shirt had even hit the floor.

Jessica's lips moved back to Beca's. Their lips didn't separate as Jessica's hands cupped Beca's ass and lifted her up. Beca responded by simultaneously wrapping her legs around Jessica's waist and her arms around her neck, her fingers clenching in Jessica's long blonde hair. Jessica carried Beca into the bedroom, planting one knee on the bed as she broke the kiss to lay the brunette on the bed.

Jessica smiled down at the panting brunette as she pulled her shirt over her head, then reaching back to unclasp her bra. As she slowly let the bra slip down her arms, teasing Beca with the slow reveal of her pert breasts, she had to let Beca know, "I should probably warn you about something." Beca looked at her with a strained, 'really, now?' expression. Jessica dropped her bra to the floor and slowly unbuttoned her pants as she continued, "I've been told that I'm a little too sexual. One lover even complained that I was too much for them sometimes." She finished by wiggling her hips to move her jeans down over them.

Beca sat up and tugged on the taller girl's jeans to speed her up, looking up at her, "I don't think that's going to be an issue."

Jessica leaned down and captured Beca's lips in another kiss. She pulled back and kneeled in front of Beca, unbuttoning the brunette's jeans, "Good." She tugged the denim off the smaller girl's legs when she lifted her hips off the bed. Jessica then reached around the brunette and unclasped her bra. As it slid down her arms, Jessica watched as the body she had dreamed about for so long was revealed. She reverently whispered, "God, you're perfect." Beca didn't answer, she just pulled the blonde into a deep kiss as her hand reached out to cup the blonde's breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and fingers.

The blonde tipped her head back, groaning a lewd, "Fuck!" She leaned back in and brushed a quick kiss over Beca's lips before standing up. She wiggled out of her panties as Beca tossed the blankets aside and slid up the bed, losing her own panties on the way.

Jessica crawled up the bed, indecision racking her brain…where to start? She'd dreamed about this for years and yet there were so many things she wanted to do. She waited too long to decide as she was flipped onto her back and her lips were devoured by her lover's lips. Beca's hand wasted no time in moving to where Jessica needed it. Beca left messy wet kisses down Jessica's neck as her fingers moved over her clit. Jessica groaned at the touch, her hips bucking up to meet Beca's fingers.

Beca moved down lower and took one of Jessica's nipples into her mouth as she pushed two fingers into Jessica's dripping core. Jessica whimpered as Beca's fingers moved in and out of her. Beca's teeth gently nipped at Jessica's hard nipple as she moved her thumb up to her clit. Jessica's breaths were coming in shallow pants as Beca's fingers and thumb moved in unison, bringing the blonde closer and closer to the edge.

Beca moved back up and kissed her gently, brushing her lips over the blonde's again and again, looking into her eyes as her fingers pushed Jessica over the edge. Beca loved watching Jessica as she came undone, her head tipping back as the muscles in her neck and jaw tightened, her back arched in orgasm. She felt her walls contracting around her fingers as she slowly slid them in and out. As Jessica started to come down, Beca slipped her fingers out of the blonde and slowly rubbed light circles over her clit, letting the blonde slowly come to her senses.

Jessica reached up with both hands, pulling Beca down to her and kissed her deeply, her tongue teasing out the brunette's. Jessica finally broke the kiss and rolled Beca onto her back. She took Beca's hand and brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking lightly on them, tasting herself. Beca just gulped, "That's so fucking hot." Jessica smirked as she dipped her own hand down between Beca's legs, trailing it between her lips and coating it with her juices, "Mmm, did that turn you on Becs? You are so wet for me." Beca could just nod as Jessica brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking Beca's juices off of them, "God you taste so good. Mind if I have some more?"

Jessica didn't give the poor girl a chance to respond as she quickly slipped between Beca's legs, pushing them apart enough that she had plenty of access to her goal. She held Beca open with one hand as she slowly ran her tongue up her slit. Beca groaned at the first pass of her tongue. Beca wrapped her fingers in Jessica's hair on the second lick. Beca was starting to rotate her hips on the third. Jessica hadn't lied, she loved Beca's taste and she knew she was in trouble because she couldn't get enough of this girl.

She worked Beca into a frenzy with her tongue, keeping her on the edge of her orgasm. Beca finally groaned as she tugged almost painfully on Jessica's hair, "Please baby, please make me cum." Jessica couldn't resist a begging Beca, so she pushed two fingers into her, curling the tips against her walls as her mouth attacked Beca's clit with renewed vigor. Beca's hips moved rhythmically against Jessica's mouth, helping the blonde find the right spot. Beca's hands suddenly pushed Jessica's mouth firmly against her mound as Jessica's tongue moved rapidly over her clit, her ass coming off the bed as she screamed, "Fuck, that's it Jess…yessssssss."

Jessica smiled against Beca, her tongue lapping at the juices she had produced. God, she couldn't get enough of this and it was only the first time. When Beca had come down from her orgasm, Jessica slid up her body and gave the brunette a lazy kiss. As she lay across the brunette, her head resting on her chest she felt Beca's fingers lazily moving through her hair. After a moment they stopped as Beca gave a little tug on Jessica's hair. Jessica looked up at her with a lazy smile and was met by a smirk, "That's it?"

Jessica beamed at the brunette, "Fuck no, I was just giving you a little break."

Beca laughed, "Breaks are for wimps."

Jessica rolled some of her weight off of Beca and kissed her deeply. After a few minutes of kissing she felt Beca's hands pulling up on her sides. Taking the hint, Jessica moved up until she was straddling the brunette's mouth. She moaned as she lowered herself onto Beca's waiting tongue. Jessica smiled to herself just before a lewd moan erupted from her as Beca's tongue flicked rapidly over her clit, she was so going to enjoy this.

Well over an hour and a half later found Beca sitting up against the headboard of their bed, Jessica straddling her thigh, her face and chest flushed from her own recent orgasm. Jessica had two fingers buried inside of Beca moving them roughly in and out with her free hand wrapped in the hair at the base of Beca's skull, tugging lightly to keep Beca looking into Jessica's eyes. Jessica's gaze was intense as she watched Beca. She moaned as Beca's hips bucked, pushing her fingers deeper. Jessica almost moaned again as she told the brunette, "That's it baby, cum for me." Beca's arms were spread out, her hands gripping the headboard so tightly her fingers were white. Beca would have screamed as she came, but her voice was too hoarse. As she came down from her fifth orgasm of the evening, she pleaded with the blonde, "Ok, no more. I don't think I can take another orgasm."

Jessica slipped her fingers out of Beca, sucking her juices off of them as Beca watched open mouthed, before she collapsed against Beca. Her arms instinctively went around the smaller girl's waist and Beca's arm dropped protectively over her. She snuggled into Beca's side as she admitted, "Good because I don't think I have another in me either."

Beca smirked, "So you're saying I wore you out?"

Jessica peppered a few light kisses over Beca's chest, "Mmmhmmm. First time ever."

Beca settled in, happy with herself for being able to satisfy her new lover. Beca pulled the covers over them as she wrapped herself protectively around Jessica, who's breathing had already started to even out.

Jessica woke early the next morning, pleasantly sore in all the right places from the night before. As she moved to get up, Beca pulled her closer. Jessica rolled over and gave the brunette a light kiss on the cheek, "Shhh, I'm just getting up to make some breakfast baby."

Beca gave her another squeeze before releasing her grip, muttering sleepily, "M'kay baby, love you."

Jessica froze. Did she hear that right? She leaned back down and kissed Beca's cheek again, "What was that Becs?"

Beca rubbed the back of her hand over her cheek, "mmm…love you…mmnnm.. need sleep." Then she rolled over and pulled herself up into the usual fetal position she ended up in every morning after Jessica left.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ugggh, it's short and it didn't turn out how I wanted it, even after three attempts. But it's done and it sets a little 'backstory' about their feelings. Would it really happen like that? I don't know which is why I'm not quite happy with it but the chapter kind of fits my mood today (sorry). Wow, what a great way to start a story, huh. Don't be discouraged by my ramblings, read on and enjoy avid readers!

Disclaimer: I don't own PP, PP2 or PP3 but I do make sure to watch them every couple of months.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessica sat in the kitchen, her mug of coffee held between her two hands. She sat there thinking about what happened just a mere twenty minutes ago. Did Beca really love her? She couldn't, could she? I mean Jessica had been crushing on Beca for a long time and she was really falling for her fast, but love? She sighed, maybe she really did love Beca too. I mean, she insisted her and Ashley moved to New York after graduation. Why? Well, most of the Bellas were here, or close. If she were really honest though, it was because Beca was here. Oh my God, is that why Ashley left her, because she saw her girlfriend falling in love with someone else?

Ashley rubbed her thumb over the screen of her phone for a minute, contemplating her next course of action. She was pretty sure Ashley would be up, she was always up before her when they were together, but did she really want answers to the questions plaguing her?

Finally she dialed the number she still had in speed dial slot two. Her thumb still pressing a few seconds after the phone started ringing. She finally brought the phone to her ear and waited two more rings before Ashley answered curtly, "What is it Jessica?"

Jessica answered softly, "Hi Ashley."

Ashley sighed, "Hi Jessica. Why are you calling me at 6:30 in the morning?"

Jessica rubbed her hand along her thigh, "Why did you really leave me?"

Ashley was confused, "What?"

Jessica got up out of her chair and started pacing, "I've been doing a lot of thinking about things and I have an idea that I might have unintentionally hurt you, so I need to know why you really left me."

Ashley sighed, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Jessica nodded absently as she answered, "Positive."

Ashley started, "After about mid-way through our second year with the Bellas, you started looking at Beca the same way you would look at me when we first started dating. I didn't really worry about it because Beca was dating Jesse and I was sure it was only a little idol crush on your part. Then in our fourth year, she started giving you some small solos and working with you more and I saw her starting to look at you in a different way. But I still wasn't worried because she was still dating Jesse and we were almost ready to graduate and then it would be just you and me again."

Jessica wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek, so sorry that she hurt Ashley like that. She tried interrupting, "I'm so sorry Ash, you don't have to keep going."

Ashley gave a shuddering sigh. Jessica could hear the tears just being held back in her voice. Ashley continued, "No, I've got to get this out and you have to hear it. You have to know how much you hurt me so you don't feel like I just up and left for no reason. In Copenhagen I knew we might be in trouble when Beca ignored her own boyfriend to party with us, with you. I saw her hands brushing your sides as you two danced at the after party. Then we moved to New York, 'so you could get better paying jobs in the big city, oh, and a lot of the Bellas would be there too, like Beca'. That really hurt. I thought we were talking about moving to Minneapolis or Kansas City, somewhere in the Midwest, closer to home. But then it got better for a while, we were focused on our jobs and we started connecting again and then this USO tour came up and things went right back to the way they were. Beca gave you a small solo again and you started looking at her like she hung the stars in the sky. I couldn't take it anymore Jessica, I'm sorry but I deserve someone who looks at me the way you look at Beca."

Jessica huffed into the phone, "Like you're her idol?"

Ashley quietly replied, "No, like they're in love."

Jessica could tell the brunette was crying; hell, she was crying. Jessica tried letting Ashley know how sorry she was, "Ashley, I'm so sorry I didn't even realize. I was just sitting here thinking about something Beca said and I wondered. I hoped it wasn't true. I hoped that the feelings I apparently had for Beca weren't as apparent as they appeared to be when I took a good hard look at the past six years. But I was afraid they were and that's what caused our break-up and I needed to know." She sighed as the deluge of words, that really weren't making much sense, trailed off; she plopped back down into her chair, "Turns out I was right."

Ashely took a few deep breaths to get her emotions under control again, "It's my fault too. I should have talked to you about it rather than letting it fester, hoping it would go away."

Jessica quietly asked, "How are you doing?"

Ashley gave a weak laugh, "Not as bad as I thought I would be. It still hurts some days, but I've met someone and we're taking it slowly, well, except for our first night."

Jessica chuckled, "Is it that redhead?"

Ashley smiled, "Yah, it turns out we have a lot of things in common. After Beca left, she just held me and let me cry my eyes out without saying a thing. Then when she was leaving later that afternoon, she asked me out on a real date."

Jessica smiled, "I'm glad. You do deserve someone that looks at you the way I look at Beca. And I know it doesn't mean much now, but I am sorry.'

Ashley shrugged to herself, "I know Jessica and I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me but it doesn't change the fact that you did."

Jessica sighed, "I know."

Ashley sighed back, "Goodbye Jessica."

Jessica softly replied, "Goodbye Ashley." When Jessica hung up, she felt the finality to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca woke up slowly, surprised that Jessica hadn't woken her up yet. She rolled over and stretched, noticing how late the time was. A little pang of worry shot through Beca as she got up and headed out to the kitchen for some coffee. She found Jessica sitting at the table, her coffee cup held between both hands with her thumbs absently running up and down the sides as she stared into it, as if the dark liquid held the secrets of the universe.

Beca walked over and kissed the top of her head, "Morning Jess," before continuing on to grab her coffee. She glanced worriedly at the table as she poured her coffee; Jessica continued to stare into her cup and hadn't said anything yet. She took a sip of her coffee before moving over to the table and pulling out a chair and sliding it right next to Jessica's. She set down her coffee cup and then sat down, running her hand slowly up and down Jessica's arm, "Jess, baby, what's wrong?"

Jessica finally turned to her and gave her a watery grimace, "I suck as a person."

Beca tugged on Jessica's hands and when they finally let go of her coffee cup, Beca pulled her into a tight hug, "You do not suck Jess. Why would you say that?"

Jessica buried her face into Beca's neck, "Because I started falling in love with you when I was still with Ashley."

Beca ran her hand up and down Jessica's back, "Baby, tell me what's going on. Where is this coming from?"

Jessica pulled back from her, taking a sip of her coffee before tipping her head towards the living room, "Couch first?"

Beca just stood up and held out her hand for the blonde. Jessica took it and followed her out to the living room. Beca sat against one arm and then waited for Jessica to sit and lean back against her. Beca wrapped her arm protectively around the blonde, "Alight Jess, what's this all about?"

Jessica sighed as she snuggled deeper against Beca, "Last night was so great, you were perfect. Then this morning I was watching you right after I got up and started thinking about how fast this was going and yet it felt right to me. Then that got me thinking, I couldn't really fall in love with you that quickly could I? So I thought about us, my feelings for you back when we were Bellas and I realized something; that I've been falling in love with you for a long time but just didn't realize it was happening, or at least justified it away as idol worship or some such because I was with Ashley. So I called Ashley and asked her why she really broke up with me, and it turns out I suck because I couldn't hide the fact that I was in love with you from her and she got tired of playing second fiddle to a dream."

Beca smirked, "So, what you are saying is that you love me?"

Jessica sighed, "That's your take away message? Really? The fact that I suck as a human being doesn't matter?"

Beca gave her a squeeze, "Jessica, you are the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met. I don't think you have a terrible bone in your body and yes, you may have hurt Ashley, but I can't believe you would do it intentionally."

Jessica sniffed, "Well no, but…"

Beca interrupted her, "No buts. Does the situation suck? Sure. Do you suck as a human being? Definitely not." Then she rested her head against Jessica's, "I started falling in love with you because of how sweet and caring you are. You were always looking out for all of us Bellas, even if we weren't always paying attention to you. That's what first got my attention, you know. How sweet you were. Then I started paying attention to you and realized what a spectacular voice you have, and yet you were never demanding more from me in terms of the arrangements. Then I saw how big your heart is; how many people knew you donated your time at the animal shelter and food pantry?"

Jessica shook her head, "I think Ashley knew about the animal shelter but I didn't think anyone knew about the food pantry."

Beca smiled, "I did. I even volunteered at the same food pantry because I wanted share a part of your life, if even indirectly. I just made sure that they never put us together, well because I didn't want you to think I was stalking you."

Suddenly it dawned on Jessica what Beca was alluding to, "So you are saying that you started having feelings for me back in our third year of the Bellas?"

Beca shrugged, "I wasn't really cognizant of any feelings until our last year really, but I suppose that I may have had buried feelings then. Why do you think I didn't freak out when you first kissed me outside your apartment?" Now it was Jessica's turn to shrug. Beca sighed, "Because I've been thinking about that kiss for about four years now."

Jessica turned into Beca, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, "So where does that put us now?"

Beca tipped Jessica's face up to look at her, "I'm not sure where it puts us, Jess. But I do know that I love you and while we didn't get here under the best of circumstances, I'm glad we're here now."

Jessica smiled her first real smile of the morning, "I love you too Becs."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright, just want everyone to know I'm in a bit of a funk so writing is going a little slower than normal. Just having a hard time pushing through when ideas stall, but I'm working on it. So, this chapter morphed a little when a guest commenter was idly asking did the other Bella's notice Beca's infatuation with Jessica. I had planned on the Chloe key scene already, but it got expanded slightly (so thanks for the idea, Guest commenter )

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect is owned by not me and I only do this for fun and because I like the veneration of the masses (i.e. the reviews usually do good things for my self-esteem )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the emotional morning, the two girls were enjoying just sitting with each other, talking about whatever came to mind and drinking their coffee. Beca returned to the living room and handed Jessica her coffee, "I think I put the right amount of creamer in."

Jessica took a sip, a little moan of pleasure slipping past her lips, "Perfect."

Beca heard the moan and took the coffee cup from the blonde after her sip, placing it on the coffee table next to them. She straddled her girlfriend and brought their lips together in a soft kiss that started to get more heated. Beca broke their kiss and rested her forehead against Jessica's when there was a series of loud knocks on the door, "Ugggghh, who the hell is coming over this early on Sunday."

Jessica smiled at the frustration in Beca's voice, giving a little shrug, "Don't look at me, Ashley is the only one that knows I'm staying here and I'm pretty sure that's not her."

Beca leaned in to brush a quick kiss over Jessica's lips and then growled at the door as the knocks resumed, "I'm coming, hold your horses."

When she yelled at the door, she heard a key in the lock and she groaned, slipping down to lean against Jessica and burying her face against her chest, "It's Chloe, prepare yourself."

Jessica whisper yelled at the brunette, "Chloe has a key to your apartment?"

Beca nodded apologetically, "It's supposed to be for emergencies. But now that it's our apartment, I'll ask for it back." Jessica's lips were set in a grim line as she nodded.

Chloe came bounding into the living room, yelling "Beca Mitchell why haven't you answered your texts all week?" She stopped on a dime as she saw Beca laying on Jessica, the two girls still in their pajamas, having what appeared to be a heated discussion. She looked between the two and when Beca looked up at her and smiled, she blurted out, "Beca, what's Jessica doing in your apartment?"

Jessica looked at her with something between astonishment and anger, "You didn't tell her? I thought you told her everything. Did you not want her to know about us?"

Chloe looked hard at the brunette, "Us? What did you do Beca Mitchell. If you broke those two sweet girls up I will kick your ass."

Beca stood up and holding out her hands in a stop gesture at both women, "Stop! If you both stop yelling at me I'll explain everything."

Both girls held their mouths closed but continued to glare at Beca. Beca pointed to the chair for Chloe to sit, which she thankfully did. Then she went to sit next to Jessica who just shook her head and pointed to the other end of the couch, "You better get used to this couch, because if your explanation isn't good enough you'll be spending a lot of time on it."

Beca opened her mouth to say 'but it's my apartment,' but bit her tongue because it wasn't her apartment anymore and that would only hurt Jessica and she really didn't want that, especially right now. So instead, she nodded and took her place at the other end of the couch.

Beca looked between the two women, trying to decide where to start. She turned to Jessica first, "Jess, I haven't told anyone about us because I've been trying to wrap my brain around what's happening. This is the happiest I've been, ever, but it happened so fast I didn't want to jinx anything by telling anyone." She looked down at her hands, "And I wanted to be a little greedy and have you all to myself for a little bit."

Jessica's frown dissolved into a more contemplative look. She stared hard at Beca, making her squirm, before lifting her arm so Beca could slide over and cuddle against her. Beca breathed a small sigh of relief and slid under the upraised arm, planting a small kiss on Jessica's cheek. Jessica murmured, "I'm still a little mad, but I haven't told anyone either so.." She let her statement trail off.

Beca then turned to Chloe who was still angrily looking at her, "Explain, now."

Beca sighed, "Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning. Last Saturday night, Jessica showed up at my door crying because Ashley broke up with her." She turned to Jessica, "Has it only been a week?"

Simultaneously Chloe uttered, "Thank God."

Beca and Jessica both turned to her with astonished expressions, "What?"

Chloe looked a little abashed, "Shit, that came out wrong."

Beca scowled, "You bet it did."

Chloe held up her hands, "Sorry, I was just worried you did something stupid Beca, like break the two of them up."

Beca shook her head, "What?"

Chloe shrugged, "You aren't always the best with social things Becs, so I thought maybe you said something about your crush on Jessica."

Beca dropped her head into her hands, "Oh my god, was I that fucking obvious?"

Chloe shrugged, "It was to me."

Beca sighed as Jessica just chuckled next to her. Beca finally looked back up at Chloe, "And if you haven't figured it out yet, Jessica and I are dating." Then she added as an afterthought, "Oh, and living together."

Beca suddenly turned to Jessica, "Shit, that reminds me. We have an appointment with the landlord first thing tomorrow morning to get you put on the lease."

Jessica did some internal cartwheels, this was something Beca really wanted if she wanted her on the lease, "Just let me know when and where baby."

Chloe, motioned between the two, "So?"

Beca nodded, "Ashley broke up with Jessica over her… infatuation?," she looked at Jessica for help, "crush?"

Jessica sighed, "Ashley noticed the same thing you did, except it was me crushing on Beca. She decided she couldn't take it anymore and rather than talk to me about it, she just broke up with me." She turned to Beca as she felt her stiffen slightly in her arms, "Shhh, it would have turned out the same even if she had talked to me because I couldn't just turn my feelings for you off. Besides, once someone put words to my feelings there wasn't going to be any going back."

Jessica looked down at the brunette against her side and noticed her starting to retreat into herself. She scowled at Beca, "Don't you dare do that Beca Mitchell, don't you fall into yourself and think of all the bad things that could happen. You just stay out of those thoughts." She brought her lips to Beca's, brushing them lightly over hers, "I love you Beca and I would have ended up here no matter what, it just might have taken a bit longer."

Beca nodded against Jessica's lips, "I'm fine Jess, I still worry that I won't compare to what you had. You know, grass is always greener on the other side…until you get there."

Jessica gave her a small smile, "Beca, there is no other side when I'm with you because I don't notice anything else. You're all I see."

Chloe watched the exchange with fascination. Watching as Jessica kept Beca from retreating into herself. She shook her head as she watched Beca respond to the blonde's last comment with a small smile, hearing her say, "Ugggh, you've been watching too many romance movies at Bellas movie night."

Beca finished with a much bigger smile, curling back into Jessica's side whispering, "Thanks." Jessica's only response was a small kiss to the crown of Beca's head.

Chloe sighed, "So let me see if I got this straight, Ashley broke up with you because she knew you had feelings for Beca and now you guys are already moved in together."

Beca nodded with a slightly guilty look, "That about sums it up."

Chloe just shook her head at Beca, "What are we going to do with you?" Beca gave a weak shrug. Chloe laughed and asked as she got up, "Any more coffee? 'Cause this ginger needs her caffeine."

Beca gave Jessica a soft look as she gave a little pat on the hand that was around her waist. Jessica smiled and nodded as she lifted her arm so Beca could follow the ginger into the kitchen.

Chloe turned as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "So…."

Beca just shrugged with a smile, "Yah…."

Chloe leaned back against the counter, "It's kind of quick, isn't it?"

Beca shrugged again, "Maybe, but it just feels…," her hand moved in a circle by her waist as she searched for a better word because the first word she thought of didn't seem to quite sum her feelings up and 'perfect' seemed overly dramatic. Finally settling on what she was going to use originally, "right."

Chloe gave her the smile that Chloe only seemed to have for Beca, "Well, it looks like you two are happy together, especially given the situation."

Beca nodded with a small smile, "I'm happy and I think Jessica is too. I know she's still dealing with things from the breakup, but hopefully I'm helping a little there."

Chloe nodded, "Alright then."

Beca gave a guilty smile, "There's one more thing." Beca paused, not quite sure how to ask.

Chloe just laughed at her and pulled her keys out, snaking the key to Beca's apartment off of her keyring, "You are really pathetic Mitchell, can't even ask for your own key back."

Beca blushed slightly and shrugged, "I didn't know how you'd take it?"

Chloe shrugged, "If it was just you living here I'd be hurt. But I understand why Jessica doesn't want me just showing up at any time."

Beca squeezed her hand before taking the key, "Thanks Chlo."

Chloe squeezed back, "Welcome Becs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca closed the door behind Chloe about an hour later. She turned and leaned against the door with a sigh, glad that went as well as it had. She walked back into the living room and Jessica patted the seat next to her. Beca gave Jessica a wary look as she moved to sit, to which Jessica just pulled her down and into her side, "Oh get down here you big baby."

Beca laughed at the blonde's antics before leaning up and giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "What's up baby?"

Jessica shrugged, "I just wanted to hold you for a minute."

Beca sighed, "It's Sunday, you can hold me all day if you want."

Jessica leaned her head against Beca's and nodded, "Sounds good, except I have laundry to do and we need to clean this apartment, it's a mess."

Beca protested, "It is not a mess."

Jessica gave her a playful glare, "It's filthy." Beca glared back. Jessica amended her statement, "It's messier than I like."

Beca nodded, "Okay, that I can live with." She gave a small huff, "I am not a slob."

Jessica pinched her side, "Slob? Maybe not. Neanderthal, most definitely. Did you see that bathroom before I moved in." The two girls fell back against the arm of the couch, laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca came home from work Tuesday evening by plopping down on the chair across the table from Jessica. Jessica looked up from her laptop, raising her eyebrow at the brunette who had just given another huff. Beca put her arms down on the table and rested her head against them, still not saying anything.

Jessica got up and walked around the table, bending over and kissing Beca's cheek when she got over to her. She ran her fingers through Beca's locks, "Dinner is in the oven and will be ready in about 15 minutes. So, since we have a little time why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

Beca didn't lift her head from her arms as she shrugged, "Nothing in particular, just a long day."

Jessica nudged the leg of Beca's chair. When Beca ignored her, she kept tapping the leg with her foot until Beca gave her a glare and slid the chair back. Jessica ignored the glare and dropped into her lap, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck and laying her head against Beca's, "Alright, since nothing is wrong, what didn't go right?"

Beca leaned forward to lay her head in her hands again, which was made difficult by the blonde in her lap. Jessica smirked to herself, telling herself that she needed to remember how flexible Beca was, maybe after she figured out what was really bothering her girlfriend. Beca sighed against her hands, "Fine…you want to know."

Jessica tried her best to wrap the smaller girl in a hug, "Mmmhmm."

Beca almost whispered, "I don't know if I can do this by myself."

Jessica shook her head, "Do what baby?"

Beca sighed as she leaned back, pulling Jessica with her, "Sing. I'm so used to having the Bellas to sing with and arranging the music with multiple voices that I don't know if I can do this solo."

Jessica kissed her cheek, "What are you talking about? You are so great with what you do. You know how to remix tracks to make them sound better and they usually only have one main melody line with one singer."

Beca sighed, "It's so much different when it's me though."

Jessica wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "I know you baby, you'll figure it out."

Beca leaned against Jessica's shoulder, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Jessica shrugged, "I was going to start working on the materials for one of my clients but I'm already starting two days ahead of schedule, so I can be free if you need me."

Beca nodded against her, "Can I talk you into coming to the studio with me? Maybe if I hear it with some background vocals it will help me figure this crap out."

Jessica quickly nodded, "I've always wanted to see a production studio. And bonus, I get to spend the day with you." Beca just gave her a rueful shake of her head (teasingly of course) before she gave a small smile and buried her head against Jessica's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright, first things first…I'm assuming here that just like in the movies, the girls can pull up the lyrics and rhythm of any popular song from memory at any time (just like they can for the riff offs). Oh, and there's a cameo by an Aussie in this chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no no nothing (sung to the tune of 'I feel pretty').

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessica smiled as she walked into the booth hand-in-hand with Beca. She tried to take everything in at once, "So do you know what all of those buttons and knobs do?"

Beca squeezed her hand, "Yup, I know what they all do. Maybe I can teach you some basics later."

Jessica leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I'd love that Becs."

Beca smirked at the blonde as she gave her a little pat on the ass, "Go get you music out while I set some things up here." Jessica turned and looked at her with a slightly confused expression, so Beca clarified, "I'm going to record everything so I can come back and listen for things I like, etc."

Jessica nodded, "Makes sense, I just didn't know you were going to be recording right away."

Beca shrugged, "You never know when something will inspire me."

Jessica went and grabbed her music. She wasn't too worried; Beca had gone through the couple of songs they were going to be singing with her last night. She shuffled the sheets in her hands, "What are we singing first?"

Beca sighed, "Let's start with the album version of 'Freedom' and then we'll go from there." Jessica nodded and pulled that music to the top.

Beca pointed to the door to the booth, "Head on in." Jessica slipped into the booth and looked around. She spotted a stool and pulled it next to one of the microphones. Beca's voice came through the speakers in the booth and Jessica turned and smiled at her girlfriend, "Can you do me a favor and sing the first couple of lines of 'Freedom' for me?"

Jessica nodded and after clearing her throat started in on the lyrics. She smiled to herself as she sung, the image of Beca on stage in France coming to mind. Beca really did enjoy listening to Jessica's voice, so she had to shake herself so she'd focus on adjusting the levels to make the most of this session. When she was happy with the first mic, she pressed the talk button again, "Okay, now same thing on the other mic, please."

Jessica nodded and moved over to the other microphone, singing the same couple of verses. Beca smiled as she adjusted the levels on that microphone. When she was happy with everything she pushed the talk button, "Perfect Jess, I'll be right in."

Jessica sat down on the stool, looking over the music in her hands. She gave Beca a smile as she walked into the booth and then Beca brushed a quick kiss on Jessica's cheek before moving over to the microphone she was going to be using.

The two girls started with Beca's solo version of 'Freedom' and Beca thought they sounded pretty good. They continued through the songs that Beca wanted to run through, the two girls having fun singing together, something they really never got to do when they were with the Bellas. After they got through all of the songs a couple of times, the girls just started playing around.

Beca smirked as she started singing 'Bang Bang' by Jessi J with Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande. The only reason Beca started singing it is that she wanted to hear Jessica do the Ariana part in the song. Beca fell into the music and hearing Jessica sing her part did things to her. Jessica started laughing when Beca tried to imitate Nicki Minaj's moves from the video when Beca rapped her part.

When they finished the song, Beca walked over and pulled Jessica into a laughing hug. The blonde wrapped her arms around Beca and rested her head against the smaller girl's as their laughter died down. Jessica looked at Beca and smiled, "I'd like to try two more if you're still recording."

Beca looked at her with a slightly quizzical expression but nodded just before Jessica explained, "I've kind of always wanted to do a duet with you, but I couldn't decide if I want it to be a more classical duet or something edgier, so I picked one of each."

Beca smiled at that, "I'd love to sing a duet with you baby, what did you have in mind?"

Jessica blushed slightly, "I know it's a guy and girl in the original, but how about 'Leather & Lace'?"

Beca nodded, "Nice choice, I approve."

Jessica gave her a playful slap, "I'm glad you approve. Now get that cute butt over to your microphone."

Beca held up her hand to stop her girlfriend, "Give me a second, I might have music for this one."

Jessica looked surprised, "Why would you have music for this?"

Beca shrugged, "I love Stevie Nicks' voice so I have a lot of her music, both solo and with Fleetwood Mac." Beca looked wistful, "Her lyrics just get me, you know?"

Jessica nodded seriously, "I know exactly what you mean."

Beca quickly ran out into the control room and rummaged around for a couple of minutes before she held up a USB stick with a big smile on her face. She pointed at the headphones hanging next to Jessica's microphone and Jessica took the hint and put them on. Beca fiddled with something on the board and then rushed into the room, putting her headphones on. She held up two fingers to Jessica which she hoped the blonde understood to mean she set a two minute delay.

The girls sang the song beautifully. Jessica couldn't take her eyes off of Beca as they sang, watching as she became absorbed in the music, singing about her leather to Jessica's lace. When they finished, Jessica smiled at Beca, "You know, that could really be about us. Your leather to my lace."

Beca walked over and took Jessica's hand as she smirked, "I think I'd like you in lace."

Jessica gave a coy smile, "Maybe if you're a good girl, you'll get to see me in it sometime."

Beca's eyes locked on Jessica's and she could feel her pulse quicken at the blonde's words. She licked her lips slowly, "I'll be good."

Jessica decided to have a little fun with her girlfriend. She pulled back, her eyes still locked with Beca's. Then she threw a wink over her shoulder as she turned around and walked to her bag, her hips swaying seductively back and forth. She bent over slowly, bending at the waist to grab a USB stick from her bag. She turned to find Beca still staring at her. Jessica walked back and kissed Beca's cheek, "I was hoping you could remove the vocals from this track, that way we can have music for the second song too."

Beca focused on what the blonde was saying to her. Something about vocals, oh, removing the vocals. Beca looked at the stick, "What song is it?"

Jessica blushed again, "It's one of my guilty pleasures, 'All the things she said,' by t.A.T.u."

Beca smiled, "Don't worry, I won't judge. It's on my iPod too."

Beca held her hand out as she stopped in the doorway. Jessica tossed the USB stick to her and even though it hit Beca right in the palm of her hand she still managed to drop it. Beca looked a little chagrined as she bent over to pick it up. She gave a soft glare at Jessica, who was chuckling under her breath, "What? Nobody ever accused me of being athletic."

Beca moved out to the board, putting the USB stick in and bringing up the track. She worked for a few minutes before letting out a small huff at the board. She did a couple of final adjustments before heading back into the booth, "Well, that's about as good as I can get it." She put her headphones on and gave Jessica a thumbs up.

When the two girls finished the song, Beca walked over and took Jessica in her arms. She swayed lightly as she looked at the blonde she was holding, "Thank you for this. I think we got some good tracks to help me out and I had a lot of fun singing with you."

Jessica leaned forward, putting her chin on Beca's forehead, "I had fun baby. We should do this again."

Beca nodded against her chin, "Definitely."

The two girls walked out of the booth hand in hand. Beca stopped to pull the USB key out of the board before the two girls headed out to the dinner that Beca had planned for them. She tucked it in her pocket, "I'll just wait until tomorrow to listen to anything. I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

Jessica dropped her hand and slid her arm through Beca's and rested her head on Beca's shoulder (even if she had to bend over a little to do it), "Sounds perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca rolled into the studio a little late the next morning. Apparently singing with Jessica made the girl a little more 'needy' than normal and she kept Beca up half the night, not that Beca was complaining. She was just turning down the hall to the production booth they were in yesterday when Theo popped his head out of DJ Khaled's office (well office is a bit understated as the man had almost a full production booth in the room) and called her in.

Beca walked in with a look of concerned confusion on her face, "Ummm, hi?"

Theo pointed to a seat across from DJ Khaled. As Beca took her seat she noticed the USB stick she had recorded everything on yesterday in Khaled's computer. She suddenly groaned as she dropped her head into her hands, she had taken the stick with Jessica's music on it and not hers. God, she was so stupid. She peeked up at Khaled, "Yah, about that recording, I can explain."

Theo interrupted her, "Who is that girl you were singing with?"

Beca turned her head without taking it out of her hands, "That was Jessica. The tall blonde in the Bellas."

Theo shook his head, "I thought her name was Aubrey?"

Beca smiled, "The other blonde. She was featured towards the end of 'I like it, I love it'."

Theo shook his head, "I'm not sure which one she was then."

Beca dropped her head into her hands, shaking it slightly. She needed to make sure she apologized to Jessica again for making them seem like they weren't really part of the Bellas. Then she sat back up, "She's one of the sopranos from the group."

DJ Khaled spoke up then, "She's definitely got some range." Beca nodded with a small smile at him. Khaled continued, "I could tell you was just playin' around, but I heard something. I felt something." He paused, "I just got a feeling of de ja vu."

Beca laughed, "That's the exact same thing you told me when we first talked about me performing in France."

Khaled leaned back in his chair, laughing, "I know, I'm just playin' with ya. But in all seriousness, Jessica…right?" He looked to Beca for confirmation that he had her name right. Beca nodded. Khaled continued, "Jessica has that kind of voice that just blends with other voices so easily. I mean she might be able to hold her own as a soloist, but her strength is in harmonies. And I know what I'm talking about." He gave a little smile as he finished.

Beca nodded at him, "I always knew she had a great voice, but in a group with a number of great voices you tend to use the most vocal of them. And Jessica wasn't one to push for solos."

Theo scoffed, "And that Australian girl deserved a solo?"

Beca smiled softly, "Fat Amy could be very pushy when it came to her solos."

Theo looked a little uncomfortable, "Ummm…you can't call her that here."

Beca looked confused, "Call her what?"

Theo whispered, "Fat"

Beca sighed, "Oh my God, you're serious." She pulled out her phone and put it on speaker. When Amy answered Beca started with, "Hey Aims, how's it going?"

Fat Amy answered, "Shawshank! You need bail?"

Beca snorted as she laughed, "No, why?"

Fat Amy came back with, "Well, you're calling in the middle of the day. It was the first reason I could think of for that." DJ Khaled sat across the desk and just shook his head.

Beca laughed again, "No, it's something much more serious. What names am I allowed to call you?"

Fat Amy responded, "Hmmm, well you already called me Aims, but that only when you want something. Otherwise it's Fat Amy. Oh, and since we are such good friends you can call me by my given name, Fat Patricia. Why, what's this about?"

Beca chuckled, "Apparently calling you Fat Amy isn't appropriate for the work place."

Amy scowled, "Who told you that? Let me guess, turtle boy. Tell him to pull his head out of his ass and let you call me by my name." There was a brief pause, then she thought out loud, "I wonder how he gets his head around there with the shell and all? He must have a really long neck."

Beca laughed again, "Seriously Aims, you're going to go there now?'

Theo took the opportunity to pipe in, "But it's still inappropriate for the workplace."

Amy whisper shouted into the phone, "You had me on speaker?"

Beca shrugged to herself, "Well duh, I always put you on speaker. I need witnesses for some of the things you say."

Amy conceded the point, "Well I do say some awesome stuff."

Theo just shook his head in frustration and looked at DJ Khaled, who just shrugged at him with a laugh. He finally huffed, "Fine, you can call her Fat Amy."

Beca smiled and picked her phone up, "Thanks Aims. Oh, call me after you get done with your Fat Amy Winehouse set today, I have some news I've been holding back."

Fat Amy took her surprise, "You mean that you're dating Jessica?"

Beca blew out her breath, "How?"

Amy laughed, "Chloe."

Beca slapped her forehead, "Of course, I forgot she still stays at your place on the weekends. Well, you can still call after if you want."

Amy answered before hanging up, "I'll do that. Talk to you later Becs. Be good."

"You too Aims." Beca hung up her phone and turned to Theo with a smug look, to which he just held up his hands in surrender.

DJ Khaled looked at her with a serious expression, "So, you and the girl on this recording are dating?"

Beca gave a little sigh, "Yes, that's not a problem is it?"

DJ Khaled shrugged, "I don't know yet."

Theo gave the sigh of a parent trying to be patient with a child, "What Khaled is trying to say is that we'd like you to work with Jessica in some kind of capacity and that can sometimes be problematic when people are romantically involved, particularly if it ends."

Beca looked a little stunned, "Define work with."

Theo looked at DJ Khaled quickly and some kind of signal passed between the two men because he explained, "Well, we don't really know yet. Minimum is that we'd like her to be the featured back-up singer for you. Middle ground is doing that plus some collaborations with her as a featured artist. Then there is actually restructuring your contract into a duo or signing her to a separate solo deal and then you two collaborating."

Beca looked stunned, "You got all of that from listening to that?" She pointed at the USB stick. She suddenly realized something, "Wait, you listened to that and you didn't know we were dating?"

Theo shrugged, "We fast forwarded through all of the talking." But then it was Theo's turn to suddenly realize something, "You haven't listened to that yet, have you?"

Beca shook her head, "No, why?"

Theo just smiled knowingly while holding his hand out to DJ Khaled. When Khaled dropped the key into his hand her turned to Beca, "Here, take this home and listen to it with Jessica. Then take a day or two to think over what you two want to do. When you know, come find me and we'll discuss options."

As he dropped the stick into Beca's hands, DJ Khaled smiled at her, "Remember, I know things."

Beca smiled back, "Oh, I remember."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Alright, so another chapter in the books. Now, Kelly actually does a cover of 'Lost Boy' and you should go listen to it on YouTube, I think it's awesome (your opinion may vary). Seriously, listen to it…it needs more hits. Seriously. Go now. Why are you still here?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything like Pitch Perfect or Lost Boy (by Ruth B.) or anything like that. I just write for fun so don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessica looked up from her laptop as Beca walked into their apartment a little before noon. It still seemed a little odd to her that she got so excited thinking about it being _their_ apartment. She shook herself internally because the more pressing thing that was odd being the fact that Beca was home, before noon. She looked at her girlfriend with a quizzical look, her head tipped to the side, "Hi baby, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing home already?"

Beca tossed the USB key onto the kitchen table and it slid to a stop just before falling off the edge in front of Jessica, "Apparently I need to listen to that with you."

Jessica picked up the USB stick and rolled it over between her fingers, "And what are we listening to?"

Beca shrugged, "I'm pretty sure it's the recording of our session yesterday."

Jessica raised her eyebrow, "And why are we supposed to listen to this, together, in the middle of the day?"

Beca decided to hold back a part of the reason, only responding with, "Because Theo and DJ Khaled were listening to it when I came in and they told me to bring it home and listen to it with you."

Jessica went to put it into her laptop but Beca stopped her, "I want to listen to it in the bedroom on my system." When Jessica looked confused, Beca elaborated, "Better sound system." Jessica nodded in understanding.

Jessica went to toss the USB stick back to Beca when she remembered Beca's display of athleticism yesterday and decided to hand it to her when she got up to give her a welcome home kiss. As she pulled back from the kiss, brushing her thumb over Beca's lower lip, she placed the USB stick in Beca's hand, "Hey there baby."

Beca took Jessica's hand in hers, "Hey there. Ready?"

When Jessica nodded, she headed towards the bedroom with her girlfriend in tow. She swung her hand out as she escorted her girlfriend to their bed, holding her hand up as Jessica sat. Then Beca went to her laptop with a smile on her face, bringing up her mixing program and then plugging the USB stick in. She looked back at Jessica, who patted the bed next to her and then hit play before moving quickly to her girlfriend and sitting down next to her, her arm automatically snaking around the blonde's waist.

The two girls listened as the sounds of them singing 'Freedom' came over the speakers. Beca had to admit they sounded pretty good together, but she didn't know what the fuss was all about. It wasn't until about the third song that the two girls hit their groove together. It was almost like the two girls were circling each other to try and figure each other out without the rest of the Bellas around them. When they finally figured it out, WOW!

Beca fell back onto the bed, closing her eyes and listening to how the two voices in the recording seemed to weave in and out of each other, strengthening and supporting without taking away from either voice. Beca felt the bed sink in next to her after about half a minute. She turned her head to the side and cracked an eyelid open just far enough to see that Jessica had taken a similar pose to hers, eyes closed and just listening.

Beca thought she had heard enough when their version of 'Leather and Lace' came on. After the first two lines, her hand automatically searched out Jessica's, who immediately latched onto Beca's hand and squeezed. Beca loved Stevie Nicks' voice and Leather and Lace ranked in her top 5 Stevie Nicks' songs in Beca's book, but even in its rough form, she liked the version she was hearing now even more than the original. Then she turned and buried her head in Jessica's shoulder and gave a small groan as 'All the things she said' came on. She had to admit, the vocals were actually pretty tight given the girls hadn't practiced it, but still, it was no 'Leather and Lace'.

When the last of the music died away, Jessica rolled over and kissed Beca's nose, "We sounded pretty good together."

Beca smiled as Jessica squealed when Beca suddenly rolled them over, switching places. She admitted, "I didn't tell you the whole truth when I came home."

Jessica half-glared at her (mainly for rolling her over unexpectedly), "Oh, do tell."

Beca mimicked Jessica and leaned down to kiss her nose before telling her, "Well, they guys sent me home to talk to you about singing with me."

Jessica bounced a little under her, "Do they want me to sing one of those songs?"

Beca shrugged, "Not exactly."

Jessica looked confused, "Well what do they want me to sing with you."

Beca leaned down and kissed her softly, resting her lips against Jessica's for just a second before giving a wistful sigh and sitting up. She tugged on Jessica's hands, getting her to sit up next to her.

Jessica looked a little concerned, "What do I need to sit up for?"

Beca smiled, "It's nothing bad, baby."

Beca started, "Well, they gave me three options to discuss with you. Well, really it's four but they kind of presented it as three." Jessica gave her a 'get on with it' look. Beca swallowed to stop her rambling, "Okay, here are the four options they gave me. One, you sing backup for me full time with you featuring strongly in some songs. Two, we do a couple of collaborations, you know … Beca Mitchell featuring Jessica Smith. Three, we rework my contract into a duo. Four, they give you your own contract as a solo artist and then we do some collaborations."

Jessica just sat there looking at Beca, trying to decide if she was serious or not. Finally she decided the woman sitting next to her was serious, so she stammered, "What?" She shook her head, the shock of what her girlfriend just told her stealing her ability to speak in sentences longer than two words. So she tried again, "Seriously?" She shook her head in frustration again, fearing she was losing reputation points with her seriously badass girlfriend over this lack of communication skills.

Beca took her hands, which she didn't even realize where waving around, she took her hands and held them gently in her lap, "Breathe baby."

Jessica took a deep breath and looked into Beca's concerned eyes. She gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Becs. It was just a little overwhelming." Beca nodded as Jessica continued, in control this time, "So, they really want us to sing together, huh?"

Beca shrugged, "That's what it sounds like."

Jessica tipped her head to the side and really looked at Beca, "You don't sound happy."

Beca smiled, "I am happy Jess. It's just that you've never mentioned singing as a career. You have a good job and I don't want to pull you away from that just because my label wants you to sing."

Jessica squeezed Beca's hands, "I've never mentioned it as a career because I'm not a good enough singer to sing outside of a big group like the Bellas."

Beca's hand came up to cup her cheek, her thumb stroking the soft skin, "Is that what you really believe?" Jessica nodded self-consciously. Beca smiled, "Jessica you are so, so good. You are definitely good enough." Beca gave a slightly frustrated sigh, "This is partially my fault for not giving you more chances to solo in the Bellas."

Jessica reached up and took Beca's hand down from her cheek, squeezing it as she held it in her lap, "It's not your fault baby. I was just happy to be singing with all of you girls."

Beca sighed before getting up and rummaging around through her work area. She pulled out some sheet music and handed it to Jessica. Jessica's eyebrows crinkled, "What's this baby?"

Beca raised her eyebrow, like 'duh', "It's music."

Jessica got up and stood behind Beca as the shorter girl sat at her home work station. Jessica rubbed Beca's shoulders lightly, "Obviously, smartass, but what's it for."

Beca nodded to the microphone, "I want you to sing it for me. Just you."

Jessica looked a little nervous, "Why?"

Beca raised her eyebrow again, "Because I want to prove something to you."

Jessica sighed and sat down, finally looking at the music Beca gave her. She looked up and gave a soft smile, "'Lost Boy' by Ruth B.; I love this song."

Beca looked up and smiled at her, nodding her head before she went back to adjusting some things. She handed Jessica a set of headphones as she put her own on. Beca finally looked back up at her and smiled. She reached over to give Jessica's hand a small squeeze and then mouthed 'Ready?' Jessica took a deep breath and nodded.

When the song finished, Beca smiled. While there wasn't a whole lot she could do as she was using essentially a karaoke track as the background music, she was able to play with some levels enough that this would make a really good demo track for Jessica if she needed one. She took off her headphones and pointed to Jessica's, then she pointed back to the bed. Jessica took the hint and moved to the bed again, waiting patiently for Beca.

Beca hit play and then quickly moved to sit behind Jessica, scooting herself up until the blonde was situated between her legs and her arms were wrapped comfortingly around Jessica's stomach. Beca leaned her head against the back of Jessica's shoulder and just listened to the beautiful song playing from her laptop.

When the song finished, Jessica turned at the waist to look back at Beca, "That was me?"

Beca nodded, "I told you that you had a beautiful voice."

Jessica shook her head slightly, "I don't ever remember sounding like that."

Beca shrugged, "Maybe your voice matured a little since the last time you really listened to a recording of just your voice? Maybe you learned a little more control while singing with the Bellas? I don't really know, but what I do know is that right now, you have one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard."

Jessica felt a tear slip down her cheek as she smiled at the woman sitting against her. She smiled as Beca reached up to brush the tear away before leaning in to kiss her cheek where the tear had just been. Jessica asked, "Ok, so what do we do then?"

Beca looked solemnly at Jessica, "What do you want to do? I chose to do this, but I don't know what you really want to do. I'm happy with whatever you want baby and I'll support you even if you don't want to do any of it."

Jessica nodded, "I know baby, but if you had a say in this, what would you want?"

Beca pushed and prodded at Jessica until she turned back around. Beca wrapped her arms a little more tightly around Jessica's waist as she stretched up a bit so she could rest her chin comfortably on Jessica's shoulder. She let out a soft breath just before she answered, "My first response is to be selfish and want to sing with you all the time. But that might not be best for you, so maybe your own career and then we just work together a lot."

Jessica reached back and ran her fingers slowly through Beca's hair, leaning her head to the side to rest against Beca's, "I asked what you wanted, you can be selfish."

Beca let out a soft noise as Jessica's fingers worked through her hair, "Fine, my preference is for us to go under contract together as a duo."

Jessica gave a small laugh as her fingers continued to move through Beca's hair, "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Beca's face lit up with a smile as she nudged Jessica's head with her own, "Yes. Yes it was."

Jessica gave a small groan as she disentangled herself from Beca and turned fully around, pulling one leg up and stretching the other out over Beca's thigh. She looked hard at the brunette as Beca gave her a stern look while asking, "Alright, but what do you want Jessica Smith?"

Jessica looked down into her lap, thinking about the question for a moment before looking back up into Beca's waiting gaze, "I guess I've always loved singing but I didn't think I was good enough to do it alone." Her gaze softened as she saw Beca's face start to morph into one of disbelief, "I know you've just shown me that it's possible and I know you believe it, but I don't know if I'm ready to bet on it. I do believe in you, Beca, so much. And if you think that you and I would make a great team then I'm all for that because while I'm not so sure I can do it alone, I am pretty confident that I can sing with you."

Beca reached up and slid her fingers along Jessica's jawline, pulling her closer. She brushed her thumb over Jessica's lip, before asking, "So we're going to do this then?"

Jessica just gave a small nod as she smiled at the woman she loved. The woman who somehow opened a door for her that she never thought she'd see, much less be able to walk through. Then she felt the pull of Beca's hands again and she didn't resist when Beca pulled her into a soft, sweet kiss.


End file.
